A 'Fun' Holiday
by binhereb4
Summary: Cal decides he wants some excitment and he is going to get Gill to join in. Some callian, some angst, multi chapter with, as yet unknown ending
1. Chapter 1

**Hello = Well the start of another brand new story...As ever I really don't know where it will go or how long it will last...I just hope you all like it**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**He Had Been in a Strange Mood….**

She was Jupiter and he was Mars.

The very stars where against them.

Jupiter. The planet of peace and calm and love.

Mars. The planet of war and fury and fire.

The very heavens made them opposites and therefore forever destined to be apart…. 

"_This is really total crap Foster, how the hell can you read it, let alone enjoy it – it's complete bollocks_!"

Gill had barely got through her office door when Cal's little tirade hit her.

He was sitting on her couch with her latest romance novel in his hands, a look of complete disgust on his face.

"_Nobody was forcing you to read it Cal! now would you mind telling me what you are doing sitting in my office before I even get in?"_

_"Bored_"

"_I thought you were supposed to be going out on a case with Torres this morning"_

_"Yeah, but I decided to let her go with Loker instead. See what kind of a total hash they make of it without 'parental guidance'_"

Gillian sighed, Torres and Loker had worked several cases now as a team and they had done well on all of them – but just try getting Cal Lightman to admit that!

"_Cal, go back to your own office and find some work to do. What about your months billing figures? I have told you countless times already that I need them today"_

_"I know luv, and as soon as Heidi's finished them I will make sure that they arrive with all due haste on the top of your in tray!"_

_"Cal Lightman_….."

But he had already gone, she could hear his whistling heading back down the corridor. 

He was in another one of his 'strange' moods she decided. He had been having them quite a lot lately and as soon as she was up to date on her paperwork she was determined to get to the bottom it. 

Gill had only got about 15 minutes into her monthly billing before a grinning Lightman appeared in her office again.

"_Cal – please can't you find someone else to irritate, I really have to get this finished today_"

"_I've booked myself a holiday_"

All thoughts of the billing left her mind, pushed firmly out by astonishment.

Cal watched the transformation take place on her face.

"_Wot! – you're always the one that moans at me for not taking a break. Well now I am. Just a week – it is exceptionally quiet at the moment after all. Just as well I won on that last roulette bet wasn't it_?"

"_I still don't condone that action of yours Cal and you know it! – But yes, it is nice to be comfortably solvent again, and I am happy you have booked a holiday – a little shocked I must admit – but very happy. Are you taking Emily again? Back to Mexico or do you have somewhere else in mind_?"

Cal couldn't help but notice the smile appearing on her face, well that wasn't going to last long!

"_Actually I'm leaving Em to the tender mercies of her mother this time, and no, not Mexico – more ..Wyoming way..or thereabouts, it's more of a 'moving around' type thing really_"

Gill was now starting to get suspicious. He was being deliberately vague and she really didn't like that wicked grin that was fixed on his face at the moment.

"_Are you actually going to tell me where… or maybe more precisely what you are going off for a week to do?"_

_"Storm Chasing"_

_"WHAT_!"

"_Storm chasing. You must of heard of it, you get taken round in cars and vans and things chasing after storms and tornadoes. Supposed to be really good fun"_

_"I know what it is Cal! It may be 'Fun' to some people, to idiots who can't get by a week or more without adrenaline hits, but it also extremely dangerous. People get killed having that kind of 'fun' Cal! For gods sake, when are you going to grow up_?"

"_OI! It's no more dangerous than half the cases we deal with – and as for giving me lectures on 'growing up' – that's a bit rich coming from the 'I am Jupiter and he is Mars' and pudding and orange slushies for breakfast woman_"

"_My liking for romance novels and puddings is hardly life threatening, what you are planning is entirely different"_

_"That depends on your point of view_"

"_Oh you are really impossible when you are in this kind of mood! If there's nothing else I need to get on with this"_

_"Well….there is one other thing actually…"_

_"Let me guess…If you find a tornado, you've volunteered to go jump in the middle of it with a parachute and a camcorder_" 

Cal laughed, she didn't know it, but she had just played right into his hands….

"_Not exactly no…but I might do something like that on impulse when I'm actually there – you know what I'm like- just control those 'mad' impulses of mine. That's why I actually booked two places_…."

For a brief few seconds the implication of his statement didn't sink in with Gill. When it did she jaw just dropped.

"_NO…Absolutely not! You really are going crazy if you think that you are going to get me to…"_

_"Arrggg cum in Foster, you'll love it when we get there I'm sure. Just think..you could spend the whole week making psychological studies of all the people who like to take risks – AND, at the same time be around to stop me from doing anything really rash_"

By now Gill was positively slamming different files around on her desk.

The reason for her growing irritation – to Cal- was perfectly clear. Part of her was actually considering the proposition! He knew that if he'd got her to that point, the rest would be easy.

He had a travelling mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks for all your reveiws of this new story of mine. I would also like to thank you for your kind comments regarding my little lost 'Piccelo'**

_Disclaimer as Norm._

**Maybe She Would Enjoy It?**

Gillian sat on her bed surrounded by clothes- really, what did one take to wear for a week of 'storm chasing'?

Of course Cal had been his usual helpful self when she had put this question to him.

"_Christ Foster, this isn't some cruise we are going on – couple of tops, t shirts and a pair of combats – you'll need the pockets- and a few changes of underwear, oh and some sort of all weather jacket, that's it, I don't wanna see you carrying any more than a rucksack_!" 

She scanned the clothes all over her bed but couldn't find one item that fitted any part of the description he had offered her.

Well at least she could get one shopping trip in due to this 'holiday' even if t was a week before it.

Gill decided to take Emily with her hoping she might have more of an idea of the kind of things she should be buying, and where to get them.

"_I can't BELIEVE dad is taking you on this trip instead of me, it's just such a cool thing to be doing and I would love it, but you're gonna hate it- that's such a waste!"_

_"Thank you Emily for filling me with confidence about my forthcoming vacation with your father"_

_"Wha? Oh yeah, sorry Gill. No I bet you'll enjoy it really – I mean you're getting to spend a week with dad after all…."_

_"Emily, I thought we'd talked about all of this, your father and I are close friends and business partners, and that's all_"

Emily gave her a wicked grin that looked so like her fathers "_Yeah – right…Ok then – combats_.."

**xXx  
**

Cal was due to pick her up at 5am the next morning.

She was completely packed with – well, two rucksacks actually ..oh and a large holdall. Dr. Lightman would just have to live with it.

Waiting for sleep to finally come Gill again went over the reasons she had finally agreed to join Cal on this ridiculous adventure.

Yes, she could keep an eye on him, and yes she probably would find studying the nature of the people that enjoyed these things quite interesting, but it was more than that.

Cal always saw her as some sort of fragile doll, someone that needed protecting . She was his stable, reliable, sensible (boring) Gillian Foster.

A part of her really wanted to prove him wrong, show him she could take risks, could handle herself in times of danger. Oh yes – she was going to show him alright!!

**xXx  
**

Cal was enjoying his last comfortable lounge on his couch at home. The TV was on but he was engrossed in his own thoughts.

Now it was just a few hours away from them leaving he was beginning to judge the wisdom of taking Foster on this trip.

At first he just saw it as a bit of fun.

First her reaction when he told her what he was doing. Then the challenge of getting her to agree to come.

When he told her she could only take one rucksack for the whole week (not that he believed for one minute that she had stuck to that!)

That had all been great fun, but now……What if she got hurt? Would he really enjoy this trip if he was watching out for her all the time, and have her curtailing his every attempt to stare raw nature in the face and stand and scream back at it.

A slight grin crept back to his face…He still had the moment when she found out they were booked into one double room to look forward to.

**xXx  
**

The next morning found Gill waiting outside her house when Cal pulled up.

As soon as he saw the accumulation of her bags he just raised his eyebrows and proceeded to throw them in the back of the car, while Gill made herself comfortable in the front seat.

He gave her a quick scan as he got in behind the wheel. "_I can still see the starch dressing on everything you're wearing Foster, did you have to buy everything new_?"

"_Well it's not the normal sort of thing that I just have sitting around in my wardrobe Cal_"

To give her her dues she was wearing minimal makeup and her hair was pulled back in a rough ponytail. Along with the combats she had a thickish sweatshirt and good strong walking boots on, (He noticed that they at least looked like they had been worn a few times) a good quality all weather jacket finished the look.

"_Actually, I like the look on you" He grinned "It's kinda 'earthy' sexy"_

_"Just drive Cal, I have a chocolate pudding and a candy bar to eat_" 

The trip included transport from a local smaller airport in a private aircraft, secure parking for Cal's car was provided and they were to be picked up at the other end.

As the pilot went to help Cal get the luggage stored, Gill noticed his eyebrows raise when he saw the amount of bags.

Cal just pointed towards her and then they both just shook their heads in one of those man to man 'bloody woman' moments. 

The flight was smooth and taken up mainly with Cal chatting to the pilot about how the weather fronts were looking in the area they were hoping to 'chase' in.

Apparently there had already been a number of promising storm cells sighted both visually and on weather radar, which was a good sign this early in the season, (a good sign for who!) Gill thought.

Whilst none of them had built up sufficient rotation to create a funnel land fall, the predictions were showing more intensity in the coming week.

A converted Humbie met them at the airstrip and soon they were pulling into a complex of motel style accommodation.

"_Right you two, you're in number 222 which is just over there. Get a good nights sleep and be ready to roll at 7am. There's a small but very good diner just over there for breakfast which is highly recommended as it could be a while before you get a chance to eat again ...night_" 

As Cal opened the door he threw her bags down on the double bed and investigated the en suite and small kitchentte area.

"_Well is clean and comfy looking, whatcha think Foster_?"

The look on her face told him she had already worked out that this was the only bed that had been set aside for them.

Gill knew he was waiting for her to 'kick off' about having just the one room, and bed, - so she had kept her face completely blank.

Now she smiled at him and placed her holdall on the left hand side of the bed.

"_I claim this side, is that ok with you_?"

"_Terrific luv. I'm just gonna pick up some coffee and milk from that small site shop, that should give you enough time to unpack. See if you can pick up any of the local weather channels if you can_"

He sauntered out. 

Gill let out a huge, deep breath and sat on the bed.

She noticed a large armchair in the corner and wondered if she could get away with pretending to fall asleep in it whilst studying the late night weather reports, then she let out a loud groan as he remembered that the only set of full pyjamas she had packed were pink with red hearts on them!

Her cell went…"_Gill, they have some freshly baked double chocolate muffins here, do you want some_?"

"_Ohhh Yes please, get extra as well, I can take them with me tomorrow_" 

Her displeasure at this latest little trick he had pulled had just dissolved in a haze of chocolate anticipation. 

Cal was already stretched out on his side of the bed when Gill emerged with her damp hair and her pink with red hearts PJ's on.

She immediately noticed that he only wearing well worn jogging bottoms, his hair was now dry but spiky.

Cal immediately noticed how fresh and beautiful her skin was when it had just been scrubbed of all make up, then his eyes were drawn to the vivid red hearts and he couldn't help the smirk that started.

"_Something you find funny Cal?"_ Her voice held its own warning.

_"Nah, nuffin luv – well maybe just the memory of you devouring that first muffin in less than three mouthfuls"_

_"Oh that was so good! Do you want a coffee?"_

_"Just a small one please, don't want me up all night do we? ….Oi, what's that look for?….I meant awake all night Foster…you've got a dirty mind sometimes woman"_

_"I know exactly what you meant Cal_" she giggled.

As she slid under the covers next to him the heat of his body and his personal scent hit her straight away, all of a sudden she felt his hand on her hair and she jumped.

"_Your hair is still slightly damp luv, you really shouldn't go off to sleep with it like that you know_" He jumped out of bed and walked round to where she had laid out her 'things' on a chest of drawers. Grabbing her hairbrush he sat himself on the side bed next her.

"_What do you think you are doing Cal Lightman_?"

"_I'm gonna brush it for a bit. Shouldn't take to long to dry it off completely – don't panic – I'm an old hand at this, Em gets me to do it all the time. Cum on now just sit up a bit so I can squeeze in behind you_"

She did as he asked but the closeness of his chest behind her, and his hands in her hair when he started brushing it was sending little electric shocks through her body.

After a while Gill realised how relaxing it was, and by the time he had finished she was almost asleep.

"_There- all done now, time to get some shuteye in I think_" 

He put the brush back and slipped back into the bed. As he settled down, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"_I'm really glad you decided to come with me Gill, we're gonna have some fun – I promise_" 

She chose not to answer him pretending instead to have already drifted off.

Maybe he was right, maybe she would enjoy this week more than she thought she would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, Many, many thanks for all your interest and comments on this new story. This update has taken me a bit longer than normal because...well I'm not gonna lie to you...I just got another 3 Tim Roth dvd's through the post...Today I watched Hoodlum, and "Even Money" He played a baddie in both and got shot at the end of both. I'm going for "Little Odessa" later on tommorrow see if he can stay alive in that one!- Anyway - hope you enjoy this latest update....**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**The First Chase**

Gillian woke the next morning, with an unusual 'fuzzy' feeling on her face.

She tried to work out what it was without having to actually open her eyes but when her brain did engage she realised it was warm, and that she could hear a heartbeat underneath it.

As her senses zeroed in on more of her body she felt her arms wrapped round the same warm fuzzy object, the radiating warmth stretched to the whole of her body.

"_So, the sleeping beauty has finally woken. Just as well I was starting to get a cramp from laying so still_"

He had noticed the change in her breathing pattern, Foster knew that was how he could tell because in point of fact she hadn't moved a millimetre nor opened her eyes yet.

"_You could easily have woken me if my sleeping position was causing you such distress_"

"_Nah, I only said it was starting to…up till then, it was causing me nuffin but pleasure I assure you_"

Gill rolled of her warm fuzzy pillow and ran her fingers threw her hair.

Looking back at him she could now she the wicked grin on his face that she had previously heard in his voice. "_Oh do something useful Cal and go make some coffee_." She tried to make her voice sound curt and cool but she knew it was a poor attempt and that Lightman would have easily picked up on the embarrassment she was trying to cover.

As she watched him spin out of the bed and over to the kettle she couldn't help but admire how good he looked first thing in the morning.

Sure his hair was spiked up all over the place, but that was kinda 'cute' and she knew from history that he would only have to run his fingers through it a few times to get it just right.

Hs eyes were as bright and sparkly as ever, and as he stretched while waiting for the kettle to boil, she could see all the muscles moving in his back and arms.

God she needed a shower and despite the fact that it was about 6am and the sun was not quite yet up, she intended to have the water quite cool!

"_Do you want this coffee before or after your shower_? He had noticed her heading straight for the bathroom.

"_Oh just make it now please, I will only be a few minutes_"

"_Right. Oh and try not to get your hair wet Gill, I don't have enough time to sit and brush it dry again this morning_"

Cal smirked as he deliberately reminded her of that particular intimacy they had shared the night before.

He knew she had to be feeling pretty embarrassed by the position she had woken up in and couldn't resist just adding that tiny touch more to it.

By the time they had had their 2nd coffee and made a flask up, they were both dressed and eager to get going for the day – well Cal was at least- Gill had placed a novel in the combined backpack they were taking, plus a hair brush, a lipstick, some hand cream…Cal had taken them all back out and replaced them with two digital cameras, a camcorder, a couple of notebooks and a map.

He had been muttering the whole time. "_This isn't some bloody society car treasure hunt you're going on yer know_"

Gill had remained quiet – with difficulty – but she had slipped the lipstick and a comb into one of the numerous pockets she had in her clothing.

**xXx**

They all congregated out by the transport vehicles at the allotted time.

"_Right my fellow chasers, we have been watching the radars, and getting some extra info from our friends in the know, and it is looking very likely that you all might be getting real lucky on your first day out. Can we all just remember the rules please, there aren't that many – when we stop, you only get out if we tell you it is safe to do so. Do not move too far away from the vehicles at any time, and, when we tell you to get back in – we normally mean RIGHT NOW! So no hanging around for that last shot, or lingering look. Ok People – lets load up and go find us some tornadoes_!"

Cal and Gill found themselves in a van with one other couple plus the two staff members who were in the front.

They were quite a young pair and both Cal and Gill were guessing they were newlyweds who had decided on a slightly different kind of honeymoon.

Within the first 20 minutes of travel their assumptions had proved to be correct.

"_Yeah so after the skydive wedding, we figured going and sitting on a beach for a week would have been kinda lame – so here we are_" Tim finished the brief history of their meeting, falling in love, getting married and their presence here today.

Cami, his new wife had left the storytelling to him as she just gazed in adoration at her man.

"_That is just so romantic_" Gill, of course was just loving the whole 'real life' romance novel they had been indulging her in.

Cal had lost interest as soon as he realised that they weren't going to go into any detail about their love life, so he was now consulting with the staff up front and diligently marking off spots on his map and making notes in his pad.

"_So how about you two_?" Cami finally decided to speak. "_Have you been married long now_?

Gillian laughed, " _Oh no, we are definitely not married. We own a company together – and we have been friends for a good number of years now, but that's it_"

Cami and Tim looked slightly confused "_Are either of you married, or partnered to someone else then?" _Tim enquired.

"_We both have been, but we are both now divorced – and free"_ Gill smiled at him.

"_Wow, you two should so be married, or at least together as couple, you both look so right together"_ Cami had a really serious look on her face, like to not be a couple was some sort of crime against nature.

Tim gave his wife a disapproving, but loving look. "_Sorry Gill, she's and eternal romantic – and matchmaker! Thing is she's real good at it, so maybe you and Cal ought to watch yourselves, she could have you both engaged by the end of the week_"

All three started laughing at that and it was loud enough to draw Cal's attention back to them.

"_Wot's all this? Did I miss out on a dirty joke or sumfing_?"

"_No Cal" Gill manage through the ongoing laughter, "Just our engagement being planned that's all_"

He threw her a puzzled look and then went back to the latest weather coming through on the laptop.

**xXx**

Without warning all three were suddenly thrown back in their seats as the vehicle sped up dramatically.

Cal came back and re took his own chair.

"_They've picked up on a likely looking cloud base that's about 20 miles off to the east. Looks we could be on_"

An air of excitement started to invade the van and there was general shuffling as cameras and camcorders were pulled from bags.

Gill leaned over and spoke into Cals ear as the noise of the van was now quite loud.

"_Do you really think we are going to see a tornado on the first day_?"

Cal could hear the slight nervousness in her voice.

"_You really hoped we were going to spend the whole week driving around and not finding anything weren't you Foster? Judging by the images on the laptop, I think you may just be outta luck on that one luv_"

He grinned at her, but at the same time caught hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Gill made sure he couldn't let go.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Many thanks to all who have read and enjoyed this new story - your reveiws have been amazing

_Disclaimer as Norm._

_The Finger of God._

The nearer they got to the cloud formation they were heading towards, the worse the rain and hail got.

"_How can he even see where he's going Cal? The visibility out there is zero but he has barely slowed down_"

"_They're used to it Gill, they do this all the time, stop worrying luv_" It was easy to spin it to her, but he was feeling just as nervous about the driving at the moment – you couldn't see the damn road let alone drive on it!

"_Don't worry about anything back there folks, as soon as we get through this rain front we should be getting some really good views of what this storm is playing at_"

Cal felt a whisper in his ear.

Cami had leant forward from the seat behind him "_You should put your arm round Gill and give her a hug, she's nearly shaking, I can see that from back here you know – go on- give her a hug_"

She prodded his arm – she kept prodding his arm until he realised that he only had two choices …turn round and break her finger! Or put his arm round Gillian.

For the sake of team spirit he chose the latter and wrapped his arm round her shoulders giving her a short hug and a confident smile when she twisted to look at him.

Gill felt like a small amount of the lightening that was dancing around outside the van had crept in and jumped into her veins.

This was crazy – it wasn't the first time they had hugged, for gods sake, she had woken this morning wrapped in his arms! Why did this feel so different?

She decided on the scientific explanation of high adrenalin to explain her response and, because that was so logical and plausible she allowed her hand to slip onto his thigh and give a 'reassuring' squeeze back.

Cami sat back in her seat felling happy with her efforts..so far!

xXx

The rain stopped as abruptly as it had started and now they could all see the heavy cloud cell that had been the cause of it.

"_Ok, it looks like it is heading East so we are just gonna follow it at the moment, keep within a reasonable range until we start to see some rotation_"

All eyes were on the clouds as the van turned Eastbound and tracked the quickly moving formation.

Cal was the first in the back to notice it.

"_Is that movement there rotation? Is it starting_?"

"_Sure is Cal, good catch. Just a bit closer and we should be stopping to see what is gonna happen. Get your cameras ready folks_"

After a few more miles the van finally pulled over to the side of the road and stopped.

The driver jumped out and opened the doors for them.

"_Remember stay close, at the moment we are safe where we are but these babies can change direction as often as a woman can change her choice of clothes on the night of a party_"

Cal and Tim smirked, Gill and Cami looked less impressed with the joke.

Armed with all their respective image capturing tools they climbed out and started moving around slightly to loosen their stiff limbs and to take in the scenery.

The wind took hold of Gillian's hair immediately and had it whipping round her face.

Instead of finding it irritating like she normally would, she found it refreshing and exciting.

"_Ok- ok people – keep watching that formation, if you look it's picking up some real good rotation right now – you all see that_?"

Reed (the main tornado specialist) was having to shout now to get above the noise if the wind, but they all heard him and watched the clouds he was pointing to.

"_We are picking up high risk warnings on the local radio now, so it looks like this baby is definitely gonna come down somewhere_" Reed advised the group.

Gill could feel her heart racing and she nearly dropped the camera that Cal was offering her.

"_You ok luv?" _he shouted

"_I'm fine, don't worry about me Cal_" she yelled back.

"_There it is – people, that there is a wall cloud, keep watching that and start filming right now_"

Cameras started clicking and camcorders were turned on.

Tim Caught it first "_There it is – right there look! It's coming down – Holy crap look at that thing_!"

Sure enough the start of the downward funnel had appeared, it was black and wide – it looked like it was going to be a big one.

"_It's DOWN, it's made landfall! Look at that guys – that's a beauty, get that on your cameras – there it is, what you all came for, "_  
_The finger of God_"

Reed was nearly jumping up and down as his partner had his camcorder to his face and was moving towards the funnel.

The wind was making it hard for them all to stay on their feet and Cal had automatically moved to stand behind Gill.

He was still filming but he needed to be close to her.

Gillian felt the security of him behind her but was too busy snapping away to acknowledge the usual heat she would at this proximity.

Suddenly Reed started screaming at the to get back in the Van.

"_IN Everybody NOW…She's changed direction again and it's coming right our way now – We have to move! Come on come on – IN_!"

They scrambled at the intensity in his voice and nearly threw themselves back into the van.

As soon as the door was closed the vehicle sped off.

Spinning the van around they headed quickly back in the direction they had come from.

The four passengers all crammed to the back window and watched the tower of fury moving towards them.

"_It's getting closer – it's gonna catch us_!" Cami's voice pitch was getting higher and higher, Tim put his arms round her to try and calm her down.

"_Just hang on back there, we are pretty sure she'd gonna switch back to the East any second now_"

Cal could only hope he was as good as his website claimed he was because he could only see the tornado getting closer to them with no change of direction at all.

Then it happened! As the van continued down the road, the funnel veered off back towards the East.

"**_YEEEEHARRR_**" Reed and his driver were laughing and congratulating each other on the success of this first seasons chase.

There were multiple expulsions of breath in the back as they all started to relax.

The Van again pulled over and stopped.

"_Ok, last chance today to get some shots then we are going back to the ranch kids_"

Standing outside Cal and Gill just decided to watch the retreating storm.

Gill turned to face him.

"_Thank you. Thank you so much for bringing me Cal, that was the most amazing thing I have ever_…"

He had never seen hers eyes so alive, so blue. Her hair was a mess and her complexion was slightly ruddy from the wind – and he had never seen her looking so beautiful! Leaning forward he kissed her.

Her mouth opened for him almost immediately and she pulled him closer.

Cami dug her elbow into Tim's ribs and pointed to the clinging couple.

"_I WILL have those two engaged by the end of this trip_

"

**The Finger of God**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I know this probably not the place to do this, but there are just so many forums I had no idea which one to choose...so....I finally managed to get some sense out of Sky TV on the phone today, for those of you reading this who live in England, you may have noticed that they are now advertising all the new series they are going to run in their Spring season...The usual suspects - Bones, House etc but NO mention of Lie To Me - I was starting to get worried.......It turns out that the 8 episodes that were missed in series 2 are due to be aired in their Summer season...So I longer wait than I was hoping for, but at least I now know they are going to show them..**

**Right having waffled on about that - heres the next chapter in this story - thanks so very much for all your reveiws...**

_Disclaimer as Norm._

**Flexibility**

Gill had just emerged from the shower. She look radiant, glowing even Cal mused.

"_Cal, are we going to pop into Tim and Cami's later and watch our shared footage? They seemed quite insistent with the request_"

"_Dunno, whatever you like luv, I'm not really fussed. I've just sent all of ours back to Loker and Torres from the laptop anyway, they're gonna tidy it all up for us_."

Gill dropped the small towel she was using to dry her hair and stared at him.

"_You did what! Cal, how could you? What are they going to think when they see me all_…._well messed up like that? I had no make up on and my hair was just a disaster, and_…"

"_And you never looked more beautiful_"

"_That's rubbish_!" she said quickly although she could see nothing in his face that indicated he had said anything other than the truth. 

There was a slightly difficult silence that followed. Gill went and sat on the edge of the bed where Cal had sprawled himself out.

"_Why did you suddenly decide to put your arm round me earlier today Cal? what prompted that_?"

He raised his head a bit so he could look at her.

"_I was under instruction from little Miss – well Mrs.- matchmaker from behind me_"

"_Oh – I see_"

"_What's that look for_?"

"_What look_?"

"_That sorta, disappointed look. Why are you not happy about the fact that I didn't do it of my own choice_?"

"_It's not like you is it? I mean to do something just because someone told you to_"

"_Well she kept stabbing me in my shoulder with her finger – it was either break her finger or capitulate. Why does that worry you? Did it upset you that much, that I put my arm round you?"_

"_No. At the time I thought it was …well quite a sweet gesture…I should have guessed it wasn't your idea I suppose_" 

Cal sat up and forced her to meet his eyes.

"_That sort of intimate gesture is something I would normally get in trouble for, it's not me is it? It's you and that bloody line of yours_"

"_I know..but we are on holiday after all_…."

"_So? What does that mean? Has the 'line' been suspended because we are on vacation? If that's the case, maybe you should have let me in on it somehow_" 

Gill stood up and grabbed the towel she had dropped earlier. It was a time spinner act, she needed to get her emotions back under control. 

"_The line is still there Cal Lightman and don't you forget it – it's just…well maybe a little more 'flexible' than normal that's all"_

"_Flexible is it! Just how flexible is flexible Foster_?"

"_I'm going to get dressed. I think I would like to spend some time with Tim and Cami after all. You can come with me or not. Your choice_"

She disappeared back into the bathroom. 

Cal had no need to accuse her of deflection, she knew full well what she had done!

Grinning, he decided he would accompany her to the newlywed's room, he would enjoy letting Cami do a bit more of her interfering and maybe start to see just how flexible Gills line could actually get.

**xXx**

The alcohol had been flowing freely and the four of them were lounging around re-living the excitement of the day.

"_Your face when you thought that funnel was gonna catch us up_" Tim was in a large chair with his wife on his lap comfortably curled against him.

"_I wish I'd had a camera to hand then_" He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"_You were just as scared as I was you rat! How about you Gill, were you convinced we were done for_?"

"_I was a little nervous yes_"

"_Arhh but you had Cal at your side, you feel reassured and safe when he is close to you don't you? I saw that a few times today_" 

Cal was sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

"_Is that right Gill? Do you feel 'safe' when you are close to me_?"

Gillian flashed him a warning glare.

"_Well, safe when there's danger! Any other time I think she feels something completely different_!" Cami giggled and kept switching her gaze between Cal and Gill. 

"_I think it's time I left and got some sleep. I know I've had a little too much to drink this evening, and as pleasurable as it's been – we all still have to be up early tomorrow_" 

Gill got to her feet, Cal however stayed exactly where he was.

"_Don't stay up too late Cal, I hate it when you're 'grumpy' tired_"

"_Yes mum, be home soon mum_"

Another far more serious warning glare shot over him.

"_Goodnight, thanx for the evening and see you all tomorrow_"

Gill made her exit.

**xXx  
**

"_Why do like to wind her up like that_?"

Cami directed the question to Cal.

"_She likes it_"

"_Maybe, a little, but sometimes a think you get your timing wrong_"

"_And you think that's the case now?"_

"_Yes. I think you should get that cute little butt of yours back to your own room and try a little….sugar shall we say_"

"_Well Foster does like her sugar….I'll take my leave then and see you both tomorrow_" 

As he wandered back to the room Cal wondered why he was paying so much attention to young woman. Maybe it was time he started taking a little advise when it came to Foster, there was no-one back home he could do that with – well not if he wanted to keep his reputation intact! So…

Gill was already in bed when he got in. She was making a poor attempt to pretend to be already asleep.

He left to her pretence until he slipped under the covers.

"_Oi, Am I in the doghouse for some reason I haven't worked out yet_?"

"_I'm trying to sleep Cal – I suggest you do the same_"

"_I'm sorry luv_"

"_What for_?"

"_For whatever I did that made you angry with me_"

"_Go to sleep Cal_" 

She started to snuggle down even further under the covers when a warm, muscular arm fell across her waist and pull her across, turning her over at the same time.

Cal's face was now in front of hers, she could feel his warm breath on her face, and she could certainly feel the heat of his body seeping into hers.

"_You never answered my question earlier Gill_"

"_Which one_?"

"_About how flexible you are prepared to let that line of yours get_"

"_That's probably because I don't know myself_" 

His kiss came not totally out of the blue, the gentleness of it did though.

There was no attempt by his tongue to enter her mouth, instead it just tickled over her lips.

His own lips kept brushing the corners of her mouth and skimming down over her jaw line.

As her breathing got faster his fingertips ran up and down her back.

The gentle movement of his lips were now roaming over her closed eyelids, across her cheekbones, the very tip of his tongue emerged when he got to the side of her neck just below her ear.

Now his whole hand was tracing the contours of her side through the material of her nightclothes, squeezing slightly when it came to the top of her thigh.

"_Cal_!" the one word she could muster came out breathy and with a little moan. 

He pulled away.

"_Yeah, I know. We need our sleep luv_"

His hand came up and he let his fingers run through her hair a few times. Pulling her slightly closer he let his lips touch the end of her nose.

"_Night luv, sleep well_"


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks to all who have reveiwed - I am so glad you seem to be enjoying this new story - This chapter is a little more angsty, but has some fun as well...**

_Disclaimer as Norm…_

**Day Two and the Secret Camp**

Cal had got up extra early the next day. Creeping out silently he had gone in search of Reed.

Having tracked him down quite easily he explained the small 'party' of the night before, and asked if there was any chance of having an extra hour before they left.

Reed, checked the weather reports and agreed because things were looking pretty quiet so far.

Once he had let Tim and Cami know, (and been given a huge kiss by Cami, who then went back to her coffee and headache tablets), he made his way back to his room.

Gill hadn't moved an inch.

He smiled as he watched her sleeping, she was really out of it.

He guessed it was a combination of the alcohol the night before and the general high adrenaline the last 48 hrs had produced.

Planting himself on the bed next her he started blowing on the side of her face. Nothing.

He tickled the end of her nose. Slight grumbling, totally incoherent.

He leaned in close to her ear. "_Oh Gillian"_

Her arm swung up and wrapped round his neck pulling him closer still.

"_Mmmm Cal, You were so naughty last night_"

Her eyes were still closed and her words slightly slurred with sleep.

"_I was? How exactly was I naughty luv_?"

"_You teased me, I thought you were going to make love to me, but you just teased me_"

He was having a really hard time stopping himself laughing out loud, but he managed, because this was just to good an opportunity to waste!

"_Well I could make up for it now Gill, if you want me to_"

"_Mmmmmm, Kiss me Cal_"

"_Certainly Gill_"

He kissed her full on the mouth, this time it was passionate. His tongue immediately starting to explore the wet warmth the inside.

He felt her response, her passion building, matching his until……She fully woke up!

Pulling away from him with a start, his eyes widened and her hand flew up to take the place of where his lips had just been.

"_Cal Lightman what on earth do you think you are doing_?"

"_Responding to a request from a beautiful, albeit somewhat sleepy woman – you should be sleepy more often Foster – you're far more fun_"

The pillow hit him right on the side of his face.

"_Wot the bloody hell was that for – you asked_…"

"_And you knew I wasn't fully awake and therefore not fully in command of my senses! You should have woken me_"

"_That is exactly what I was trying to do when you_ …"

"_Shut up! What time is it_?"

"_You've got time enuf to have a shower and coffee, I had a chat with Reed and blagged us all an extra hour_"

"_Make your self useful and get the coffee started while I shower_"

"_Oh yes sir_" he offered a mock salute followed by a grin as she stormed off into the shower.

**xXx**

After a seriously hot shower and 2 cups of coffee she had started to calm down – a little.

"_You're not going to sulk all day are you_?"

"_No, I suppose not_"

"_It wasn't that bad was it? a little kiss – where's the harm_?"

A small smile started at the edges of her mouth.

"_Actually, it was quite a nice way to be woken up I must admit_"

"_See what I can do tomorrow morning for you luv_"

"_Watch it Lightman, I said flexible not completely severed_"

**xXx**

They had covered a fair distance in the van by 2pm, some small chase's of things that may have been interesting but had never panned out.

"_Sorry bout this folks, but we can't hit the jackpot every day you know_"

"_Are we going to head back then Reed_" Cami asked.

"_Best thing really, have a bit of down time and be at our best for tomorrow – providing you lot don't start partying again_"

Chris, who was driving today, started to turn the van in the direction of home. They had only been travelling about 20 minutes when Reed stabbed Chris in the arm. "_Stop, right now Chris, pull over_"

All four of them crowded t the front to see what had prompted this sudden change of plan.

Reed was staring at his laptop. "_Christ! Look at that_" They all looked although none were that sure what they were looking at.

"_We need to get out of this area – fast_" Chris looked at Reed as he lit up the ignition and started to pull away at speed.

"_Wots up_?" Cal was the first to ask.

"_A bloody great tornado, just appeared out of nowhere mate, and it's close, very close to where we are – heading in our direction – SHIT, look over there_"

They all looked off to the side Reed was gesturing at

"_Oh my God_!" Cami screamed.

The massive black funnel had seemed to appear out of nowhere, but it was now mere miles away.

The wind outside picked up and buffeted the side of the van.

"_Everyone in their seats, and buckle up – fast_"

Cal could see the beginnings of panic starting on the faces of both Reed and Chris.

This time Cal needed no instructions to put his arm round Gills shoulders.

"_Left – go left Chris – that dirt road there, GO, GO_"

The van swerved off to the left and continue to pick up speed.

"_What's she doing Reed? What direction_?" Chris was trying to watch the road and the laptop at the same time.

"_Ours – she still seems to be following us – NO- NOT NOW – SHIT_!"

"_What is it? What's happened_?" Tim yelled.

"_The computers crashed – I've got nothing, no way of telling what direction she'd going in_"

Reed released his seat belt and turned in his seat so he could get 'eyes' on the funnel. "_Chris – fast as you can mate_"

They all heard and felt the first of the objects start to hit the van.

"_It's the outskirts of the debris field people – belts off and move onto the floor in the middle of the van, if you have any extra clothing get it out and use it to cover your heads in case the windows go_"

They all did as they were instructed, both men automatically covering the bodies of the women with their own.

As the van swung a hard right the back end lifted. Hanging on to anything they could everyone braced for the inevitable.

**xXx**

The van somersaulted but luckily ended up the right way up. Nobody dared move at first as the noise of the tornado physically assaulted them.

It seemed like hours but was probably just a few minutes before the roaring started to subside. When he considered it to be a safe distance away Reed poked his head up and checked the area outside.

"_Ok, I think we're clear now, who's hurt, anyone_?"

They started to unwrap themselves and check on each others welfare.

"_Cuts and bruises Reed, but I don't think there's anything serious. How bout you two_?" Cal enquired.

"_Bout the same Cal_"

Chris was the first to get out.

Although the doors were dented he managed to get them open for the others to get out while he started to evaluate the damage to the vehicle.

Cal immediately started seeing to the needs of Gill. sitting her on the ground, he rummaged in their backpack and pulled out a bottle of water for her to drink, some he put on a piece of cloth and started wiping off small amounts of blood from her head.

"_I'm alright Cal, really- don't fuss. Here, let me do yours_"

She took the cloth from him and started wiping his face down offering him the bottle of water.

"_You two ok_?"

Reed came over and squatted down next to them.

"_Yeah, we're fine, really – Cami and Tim_?" Gill asked

"_The same – God we were lucky there, that was close – wow what a rush huh_?"

He stood and went over to Chris to discuss the 'injuries' to the van.

"_He was joking right? Tell me he was joking Cal – 'a rush' We could have all been dead_!"

"_Yeah- well that's the rush luv_"

They all heard the van roar into life "_Oh Thank God_" Gill almost whispered.

"_Maybe_" Cal was staring at Reed intently.

"_What? What did you see Cal_?"

"_Dunno, but something is still worrying him that's for sure. You alright here while I go and see what I can find out?"_

_"Yes, of course – go_"

He stood and wandered over to where Reed and Chris seemed to be in deep discussion.

"_Wots the problem Reed? And please don't try telling me nuffin, you know what I do for a living, and I am very good at it"_

_"The direction the tornado went in- there's a sort of secret camp site up there, normally got about 100 or so people in it"_

_"Secret? What exactly do you mean by secret? What people_?"

"_It's a sort of sanctuary really, illegal's that if they go home will be killed within a day, wives and kids of illegal workers that have been killed doing crap, unregistered jobs. Some are just ordinary Americans that are on the run from people that want money from them – taxes, general debts. They can't pay because the financial crash wiped them out, but they don't wanna end up in prison. Very few people know about it. I try and help them out when I can – food, medical stuff, clothes yer know"_

_"And you think they may have got hit by the tornado?"_

"_It's possible, and if they did no-ones gonna help them because officially the place doesn't exist"_

_"Have we got enuf fuel to go take a look_?"

"_Oh yeah, but as Chris here has pointed out that we really shouldn't be dragging you into this. Its illegal remember, and not you peoples problem. He thinks we should drop you lot back first and then go back_"

"_That's crap, if they got hit they need help as soon as possible – let's go now. I don't care –I know Gill won't. I'll quickly explain to Tim and Cami, but I think you'll find they will be on board with it_"

Cal called a mini conference and very quickly had the agreement of the group that they wanted to go and check if these people were ok.

It only took about 45 minute before they found the secluded camp.

It was obvious at first sight that the tornado had passed through, but maybe just the outside edges of it.

No-one really said anything but they all jumped out as soon as Chris stopped the van.

Gill and Cami made straight for the children whilst the men jumped in and helped with clearing the rubble of the broken tents and other debris.

A couple of hours passed in minutes and it was starting to get dark.

Reed approached Cal and Tim.

"_Look, I think we need to make a move. We've used up all the medical supplies we had in the van, and what you all had. We need to get some proper supplies. I'll come back later with a better vehicle_."

Cal went over to Gill who was comforting a young girl. He told her what Reed wanted to do.

"_Well I agree that we need to get stuff here, blankets, and medical stuff. We will need tents and water and …well everything really. But I'm not leaving Cal"_

_"Wot!, don't be stupid Gill, We can come back with him of course but_…"

"_No Cal. There are children here that have no-one, they are terrified and the last thing they need is for me to go swanning off to go and have a nice warm shower and change my clothes before I come back. Cami and I are both going to stay here while you guys go off and get the things these people need"_

_"No – no way Gill – I am not leaving you here on your own – I'll stay as well, The other guys can go back and_.."

"_You will go with them Cal! You will be far more use to them than hanging around here with me – you'll just scare the children even more_"

she gave him a small smile.

"_Please Cal – I will be fine, we both will be. Now go, the quicker you leave the sooner you can get back right_"

Cal knew he was beat, when it came to children in need, Gill would not change her mind.

Being careful not to move the now sleeping child in her lap, he leaned over and kissed her.

"_I'll be back before you know I've even gone yeah_"

He saw the sweetest smile spread over her face, she went back to rocking the child.

As they were driving back Cal couldn't shake the memory of that smile.

Shit how he loved that damned stubborn woman.


	7. Chapter 7

** Hi All, been a bit of a delay on this update...(no not another Tim Roth DVD) Another Migraine!! I think it was caused by stress and shock - it's not that far from my 50th and mother nature decided to give me and early present....I found the very first white hairs growing at my temples!!!!!!!!!Deep deep joy......Well anyway.......**

_Disclaimer as Norm.._

**The Gift**

Gill and Cami were sitting together in a makeshift tent. In here they have gathered all the 'lost' children.

Either their parents were dead or injured. Some had just disappeared.

All around them were sleeping infants of various ages. Occasionally one would wake in a fearful nightmare – Gill or Cami would be at their side in a second, comforting them, cuddling them, stroking their hair until they fell back into the grateful numbness that sleep provided.

At this time they were all sleeping, so the two women were taking a well earned break and a coffee.

"_Cal really didn't want to leave you did he_?"

"_Oh please, a few words of common sense was all it took – they practically had to force Tim into that van_"

"_Yes, Tim loves me very much_"

Gill smiled at the wistful look that came into the young woman's face.

"_Of course he does, you've just got married_"

"_But you and Cal aren't married, yet he obviously cares about you a great deal_"

"_I know what you're up to Cami! I've already told you, we are very close, good friends of long standing. We have been through …so much together so of course he cares"_

_"He loves you Gill – and you know it…deep down. And of course you love him. Why the barriers Gill? – I mean I can understand why you both made them in the first place both being married and all – but now…Why_?"

"_Well they all seem to be sleeping well at the moment, I'm just going to pop out for some fresh air and to stretch my legs_" she smiled at Cam and moved outside.

Cami herself was smiling as Gill left – she was getting to her – Oh yes the cracks were beginning to show!

In the few times that they had been 'quiet' that evening Gill had found herself opening up quite a bit to Cami.

The whole story of her marriage to Alec, her problems with conception …and finally Sophie.

Now Cami had started up on her favourite subject of her and Cal again, Gill decided she needed a little retreat time.

The stars were so clear in the night sky, there was just a very gentle breeze that moved her hair, it was so hard to reconcile it with the havoc and terror nature had thrown at the earlier.

In a way she thought, somehow it was almost a mimic of the nature of Cal.

He could be so soft and gentle, like the breeze playing with her hair, but he could turn so quickly into a wild force of terror and destruction.

In the same way that tornadoes could captivate some people so that they would follow them despite the danger, she was hooked on the adrenaline rush of Cal Lightman.

So maybe-just maybe little Mrs Cami Cupid in there was right, this was probably going to be the best chance she might ever get to let him know that she was finally ready the buckle up and ride the storm!

"_So you've made your mind up then – finally! Now we can work together on Cal_"

Gill turned to a face that was full of hope and youthful certainty.

"_I don't suppose there is any chance at all that Tim was the one that did the pursuing at the start of your relationship is there_?"

"_Oh he thinks he did Gill! As far as he's concerned he made all the choices and did all the running – well – he did do a lot of running that's for sure…but only ever in the direction that I wanted him to_…"

Gill couldn't help herself, the laughter burst out of her, as soon as Cami joined in the tears started running down their faces and their ribs were hurting before they managed to stop.

**xXx**

"_Can't this bloody thing go any faster – Christ that rust ridden van moved quicker than this thing_!"

Reed reached over and placed his hand over Cal's mouth as he knew with certainty that the tirade would continue otherwise.

"_We have been through this Dr. Lightman – we are loaded to the max, there is no real road to speak of, it's dark and we want to get there in one piece! The Lady's will be just fine – the only real threat to them was another storm – that hasn't happened so they will be safe. No-one in that camp is gonna hut them_"

Cal glared but kept quiet.

"_We appreciate all the help you are giving us – really we do_" Chris piped up in an attempt to ease the tension.

Tim tapped Cal on the shoulder_ "Hey, I'm worried too, but really I think our girls are both 'toughies' – the only thing you really need to be worried about is just how much of your wedding that wife of mine has planned so far_"

The thought made Cal relax and even allowed himself a tiny grin.

"_So, just how many marriages has that wife of yours been responsible for that you know of?"_

_"At least 15 to my knowledge"_

_"You two really ought to start a business up. Tell you what- you two get them married, and my lot can do the detective work to find out who cheated on who first for the divorce!"_

_"Cynic!"_

_"Realist!"_

_"Nah you and Gill would work, Really"_

_"Are you really as bad as her or are you working on orders_?"

"_OK – you got me! But when the missus gives out her orders, this husband knows he has to obey_"

Both men laughed.

"_Just over that ridge you can see in the headlights and we'll be there_"

**xXx**

When the large 4 by 4 pulled up in the camp apart from a brief kiss and hug it was all hands on deck to off load all the supplies and start erecting tents.

After a few hours their small group had done about as much as they could do.

"_It's down to them to a large degree now_" Reed shrugged his shoulders. "_There's another little group of people that are coming from further afield with a bit more for them, and more importantly a doctor, but we need to go now, let them get on"_

Gill and Cami were extremely loath to leave their makeshift nursery but they had been assured that he community would make sure each and every child would be looked after by someone.

As they were about to climb in the car a small, wizened woman came shuffling up to Gill. She had something in her hands that she was trying to press into Gills but her language was not one Gillian recognised. Reed came over and listened to her.

"_Right, well she apparently overheard a conversation you and Cami were having earlier, she understands English but can't speak it. You were saying that …err sorry Gill this is a bit personal but… well you have problems conceiving_?"

Gill blushed furiously and muttered acknowledgment.

"_This is a fertility stone, blessed by her Gods. She says you have such love for children that you should have your own, as a thank you for your help she wants you to have this, never fails she says_"

Gill took the small stone wrapped in leaves and carefully placed it in her bag, she then kissed the old lady on both cheeks thanked her.

Climbing at last inside she saw Cami grinning at her.

The men were oblivious.

**xXx**

They had both showered and thrown a couple of whiskies down their throats being crawling into bed.

"_Tell me Reed is giving us the day off from chasing tomorrow Cal"_

_"Only if there is nothing major showing on the radar_"

"_Ring Loker, see if he can hack into Reeds Radar connection_"

"_You've been sitting around with a bunch of kids all night. Why are you so bloody tired_?"

Her arms were too tired so she just kicked him in the shins instead.

With speed that he didn't deserve to have after all that had happened he caught hold of her knee before she could fully retract it, pulling on it he wrapped it over the top of his thighs which also had the effect of bringing her into close contact with the rest of his body.

Gill felt her heart rate jump immediately.

"_So, just how tired are you Foster_?"

His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath as he spoke.

"_Extremely Dr, Lightman_"

"_Really_ (**the first of his feather light kisses fell on her jawbone**) …_just_) **(another at the top of her neck)..** _how tired.. _**(more on her shoulder)** _is.. _(**along the line of her clavicle**) ..'_extremely'_.. (**his lips were now** **merely skimming the surface of her skin at the top of her breasts**) .._tired"_.. (**his mouth had found her nipple**)

"_Ca_l" She was almost groaning.."_I don't know if_…"

She felt is warmth of his mouth leaving her breast as both his hands suddenly gripped her either side of her head.

He just stared into her eyes for a few moments, his fingers were spread wide and the hold was firm, then he allowed just his thumbs to start gently caressing her temples.

"_Gill, I could have lost you today! Dammit you could have lost me – either one, or both of us could have died in that tornado. Doesn't that make you realise anything? Think back, What was the first thing in your head at when you thought you might we could be killed_?"

"_That…that I didn't want to lose you….and how stupid I'd been pushing you away for so long.."_

His voice was the merest of whispers …

"_Then stop. Stop doing it luv…just…let me love you Gill_"

He saw her acquiescence in her eyes as his mouth dropped onto hers.

As the kiss grew deeper and deeper his hands fell away from her face and slid down her body.

The only tornado that night was in their room. Gill allowed herself just a fraction of a second to think about that silly little stone that she had placed under her pillow earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh dear, holidays over.....but that doesn't mean the story has to be does it???? You have all been really, really fanatstic with your comments and reveiws on this story hope you stay with it now they are back......**

_Disclaimer as Norm…._

**No More Tornadoes  
**

"_You know as partners, there shouldn't be secrets between us Cal, that is really a secret you shouldn't have kept from me_"

Gill was lying on her side with her arm and leg wrapped over his body, Cal was on his back, one arm under her neck, his hand twirling tendrils of her hair.

"_Well it's not the kind of thing you brag about to your female equity partner is it" _he grinned _"Besides- the nose should have given you some sort of clue"_

_"I don't think I ever really thought about it..well..no..I did think about 'it' but not in comparison to your nose exactly_…"

"_OH – but you did think about 'it' tho Foster? What thoughts would they have been then?"_

_"Shut up Cal! I refuse to feed your ego any more today_" she ended the statement with a laugh and a playful tweak of his nipple.

"_Oi, that hurt – but I kinda liked it. One day, we'll have to get into that game tho"_

Gill looked at him slightly shocked_…"Wha…what sort of 'game' are you talking about exactly_?"

"_Not wot you are thinking of luv….although….no, I meant the 'you tell me wot some of your fantasies were – and I'll tell you some of mine"_

_"You'd have to get me drunk"_

_"Not a problem_"

They were both giggling and wrestling when Cal's cell went.

"_If that's Reed saying he's found a storm cell brewing tell him to go chase on his own_" Gill said as he reached for the phone.

Looking at the id Cal frowned, Gill caught it and raised an eyebrow.

"_It's Reynolds_" he answered her hit the accept button.

"_I'm on bloody vacation Ben, didn't you get the email?"_

Gill watched as his face change into serious mode, she could only pick up the agitation in the callers voice tone, no words.

Cal started scrubbing his face with his free had, just the occasional '_Yeah_' and _'No I understand' _broke the nearly one sided conversation.

"_We have to leave don't we_?" It was more of a statement.

"_Sorry luv. Some madfucker has just buried his ex girlfriend – alive they think – she told him she was getting married…..It's way too much for Torres and Loker, and if she is alive….we haven't got long to find her_"

Gill got up and immediately started throwing the contents of the drawers into the bags.

The goodbyes with Reed and Chris were rushed. It was harder to speed through the same with Tim and Cami.

Both women were in tears, Cal and Tim dealt with the more practical details of exchanging phone and email addresses and numbers. Then they had to practically use a tyre lever to get Cami away from Cal.

"_You know if I weren't married, and you weren't in love with Gill_…"

He's never really looked properly at her eyes before, now that he was so close to them, and the tears were catching the morning sun, Cal realised that hey were almost the same beautiful blue as Gillian's.

He realised just how close he felt to this young couple. It was very rare for him to make friends outside of the business, so when he promised her that they would be in touch soon- he meant it.

**xXx**

The FBI had arranged car back to the local airfield and a plane was waiting for them on the runway.

Cal closed the file that he had just read through, Gill was still reading and listening to audio tapes that had been left on the plane for them.

Seeing that he had finished, she took of her headphones.

"_What do you think Cal_?"

"_Dunno, he definitely sounds like he's wacko enough to do it- but I need to be face to face with him in the cube before I can be really sure. The first thing we need to find out is 1. Has he done what he says and 2. Was she actually still alive when he buried her_."

"_As far as I've got with the vocal content analyse so far – I would have to say I think he has – God Cal I hope for once that I'm wrong_"

Her distress showed clearly in her face, Cal put the file down and moved seats to be next to her.

"_We'll get to her if it's humanly possible luv, promise"_

She relaxed into him as he curled his arms round her pulling her head against his shoulder and neck.

When the plane landed there was another car waiting to speed them back to the Lightman offices. For once Gill didn't care about how she looked, all her thoughts were on some poor girl possibly still alive and terrified buried under god knows what, god knows where.

As they exited the lift Reynolds, Torres and Loker were all there

"_Oh thank God you're back_" Torres was the first to speak.

"_He's all wired up and ready for you in the cube Dr. Lightman_" Loker was more on point.

"_Right – have we got any of his family or friends here_?"

It was Reynolds turn. "_No family, parents both deceased no siblings. The guy is such an asshole that we haven't been able to find any friends, we do however have a single brain celled female who is apparently his latest ladyfriend_."

"_Really_" Cal screwed his eyes up at that piece of information. _"Didn't see that in the files_"

"_Yeah, well we've only just found her_"

"_Foster you and Torres take a crack at her in one of the offices – Loker, Reynolds you're with me_"

It wasn't the vacation ending that either of them had planned on, but then the vacation itself had proved to be a lot more than just chasing tornadoes, so surprises and quick plan alterations were something they were both used to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go..first time i have tackled any 'case related' stuff so hope it reads well and makes sense - let me know if you could...**

_Disclaimer as Norm…_

**And Baby Makes Two**

"_This just isn't adding up – we're missing something – someone - from the equation_"

Cal was pacing in his office where Gillian, Loker, Torres and Reynolds were all sitting looking equally as baffled.

"_Lets try again. Foster, Torres – you say that this nutters new girlfriend has ABSOLUTLY no idea about any of this right?"_

Gill and Ria both nodded.

"_Right, so, Mr 'should be in a straight Jacket' definitly knows about it- but didn't actually do it! Foster – you and Loker take a run at him now – he knows who did it, and he knows she was alive when she was buried yesterday. What he doesn't know is where! We need to know where and who the other nut job is – FAST. Reynolds you me and Torres are going over every centimetre of those files again – we need to work out what we are missing here_"

Just as they all started to peel out a small voice came from the very corner of the room.

"_What about the boyfriend_?"

"_EM!, wot the bloody hell are you doing in here? How long have you been listening? And wot bloody boyfriend are you going on about?"_

_"Oh, well ..A while I guess, you were all so engrossed when I came in that you didn't even notice me, so I figured it must be real important and so I just sat down and waited…HER boyfriend dad- the lady that's been buried…well she is getting married right? What about him – have you spoken to him_?" 

The whole group just stared at each other, mouths open. Reynolds was the first to move. "_I'm on it – I'll have him here within the hour_" 

Dragging his stare away from his daughter Cal turned to Gill.

"_I still want you and Loker to take another crack at him, but get the name of the fiancé from the file and find a way out letting it leak out- see how he reacts to it yeah"_

_"Do you still want me to look at the files_ ?"

"_Torres – no..I want you observing outside the cube – and Emily…You are not going to go on to collage anymore…Soon as you're old enuf you're starting work here_"

**xXx**

He was sitting opposite the kind of man he disliked intensely.

$800 suit, perfectly groomed and clean shaven. Shoes you could see your reflection in and a look on his face that said ' I am so much better than you little scruffy man'

"_I really don't see why you needed to drag me across town and put me in this…box – This is my wife to be you are wasting time over, she could already be dead, but on the off chance she is alive, you are wasting precious time on me that you should be using to interrogate that lunatic ex boyfriend of hers_"

"_Ahh – yeah, but therein lies the problem Pete"_

_"Peter! I prefer Peter_"

"_Right. As I was saying Pete, yer man – the ex that is – I have spoken to him – at length, and so have my collegues..and we all agree he is just taking credit for the whole thing. Yes he knows some of what happened – that she was buried alive sometime yesterday – but very little else, oh, other than who actually did it!..he knows that of course, but he has NO idea of where she is – and THAT, is what we really need to know, if we are to try and save your…future wife…we need to know where she is, and THAT is why you are here..Pete!.... You can tell me all about why afterwards but right now – I just need you to tell me where she is"_

_"You are just as mad as he is if you think that I had anything to do with_…"

The microsecond of fear that flashed in his eyes, the one sided shoulder shrug told Cal, that he and his staff were all right – This man was the potential murderer…

"_Don't bother with the rest of that lie Pete, you told me the real truth in the first 3 words..Now – WHERE IS SHE?"_

_"I…I don't know what_…"

"_You won't have gone far – so what? Family home back garden? – no..too close …don't want the constant reminder do you…Her family home – no…You work for a large company right! I just bet they have property all over the city, weekend escape cabins for employee of the month to use,… larger places with pools and tennis courts for corporate entertaining – oh, there it is! Right we're getting somewhere now aren't we – you'd need land wouldn't you, somewhere you could dig that wouldn't be too noticed..something like a …oh I dunno…a golf course maybe, where there's woods and roughs….GOTCHA. REYNOLDS find out where this arses company has its own golf course, get everyone you've got there when you find it"_

Cal grabbed the man by his neat perfect tie and pulled him across the table.

"_And you Peter….are cumin with us, you are gonna help me look_"

**xXx**

Within 10 minutes Cal, was in an FBI van with 'Peter' and all his team heading towards the address Reynolds had quickly located.

"_So Wot was it Pete? ….Suddenly realised that she wasn't gonna fit in with your corporate image? Tried to break it off but she threatened to come to the office, cause a scene maybe… yeah that's part of it isn't it…but there's something else isn't there_…"

"_She is pregnant! I said I would arrange and pay for…well..you know… but that wasn't enough for her oh no! she was going to force me to take a paternity test, and then 'milk' me for money for the bastard for the rest of my life_!"

"_WHAT! She was pregnant with your child and you buried her alive you scum!"_

_"TORRES_!"

Lightman's eyes told her to get back in her seat and shut up. 

"_Peter_" Fosters quiet calming voice broke through the heightening tension.

"_If you help us – when we get there – help us to find her quickly…she might still be alive..her and the baby. It will go in your favour and we can all sit down and try and sort this out, You can't possibly really want to kill your own child Peter, not really…You just panicked didn't you? Will you help us Peter…Please_…"

"_It was that idiot ex of hers that thought of it – burying her. I went to him first, offered him money to woo her back to him but he wanted her to suffer, didn't want her back…but…neither of us could actually kill her so_…"

Everyone in the back of the van, including peace loving Loker were fighting with themselves not to beat this shit's brains out.

"_You lot are all so clever… you find her! There's no death penalty here and I'm going to end up in jail for the rest of my life now anyway, so why should I help you? I hope we are too late_"

Luckily the van came to a stop at this point and an agent got them all out. 

They were standing at the edge of the wooded area of a golf course.

"_Right you slag! Walk_"

Cal pushed Peter towards the trees.

"_Where? Where do you want me to walk?"_

_"Anywhere you like mate – as long as in those trees, now go_" 

As they entered the woods Cal was about 2 feet behind him and the team were behind him.

They appeared to walk round in largish circles for a while, occasionally Peter would just stop and Cal would prod him in the back till he moved again.

After nearly 15minutes Cal stopped and pulled out the walky talky the FBI agents were all working on. 

"_Far one to two hundred sq foot area in the east section where the trees are thicker- concentrate all yer men and equipment there Reynolds NOW_"

As Peter turned to face him with a shocked look on his face he came into hard contact with Cal's fist. 

It took Foster, Torres and 2 FBI agents to get him off.

The agents quickly took him out of Cal's way whilst Cal and the others started to run to the area he had previously indicated. 

There were people everywhere. Dogs and their handlers, ground sonar, heat sensors – it looked like chaos but they all knew what they were doing.

"_Over here! Dogs picking up something strong here"_ An agent stood with his hand in the air.

As men with shovels appeared and a med team stood by, the handler and dog stood back and virtually everyone held their breath and seemed to alternate their stares between the spot on the ground and Cal!"

A shovel struck something with a thud.

"_It's a crate_" the agent yelled "_a large crate_."

The diggers went mad and within a few seconds the crate was out of the ground and the lid was wrenched off. 

Inside was the body of a young pretty girl that everyone recognised from there file photos.

Her body was still and her face was white with the start of a bluish tinge to her lips.

The medics pulled her out and frantically searched for a pulse whilst getting the Oxygen out and readying various injections. 

"_THERE'S A PULSE_" the shout went up "_It is really weak but it's there_"

The mask went on – blankets were wrapped round her – needles were pushed in and drugs injected

"_Careful what you give - she's pregnant_" Gillian tried to get her voice to carry above the throng.

"_I'm sorry Maam, our priority has to be the lady first here – but we will keep it in mind, thanx_" 

By the time they had moved her out of the woods the medivac helicopter had landed and she was flown out.

"_Ben_" Gill called him over "_You will let us know, as soon as you can won't you? About both of them_"

"_Cause Gill. You know I will_" 

She felt his arms round her as he turned into him the tears fell.

"_Do you think there's any chance… for the baby_?"

Cal squeezed her tightly "_They are tough little things babies Foster, I'll take a bet on it luv_" 

They all went back to the office and broke out the drinks.

It wasn't a celebration, not yet…just liquid valium really as they waited for a phone call.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi - Well this is a little short, please forgive me...I am still looking for my proper glasses that my darling puppies stole and then hid from me...and today I was delivered 7 ten day old kittens whose mum had unfortunaely died. They need hand rearing and I have plenty of experience....so they are now with me and I had nearly forgotten just how much time they take up.....I will try and make the next chapter longer.....**

_Disclaimer as Norm.._

**Guests**

After a couple of hours the group were running out of casual conversation. The silence now hung on them all, each wrapped up in their own thoughts, yet those thoughts all centred on the same thing – the welfare of the victim – and her baby.

Contact from Ben had was suspicious by its absence and although Cal had tried ringing him a couple of times it had gone straight to voicemail.

"_I've had enough of this_"

Cal stood up and went to grab his jacket.

"_I'm bloody well goin down to that hospital to find out what the hell is going on!...I mean it was my science…our work that found her wasn't it…I think we have a bloody right to know how they….."_

"_Mother and baby are both doing fine_"

Ben stood in the doorway – _" Sorry it took so long but there were a few up and down moments, and I didn't wanna say anything to you all till I was sure…..and then I didn't wanna tell you over the phone coz I knew you would wanna be studying my face an all that crap when you heard….just to make SURE I was telling the truth_"

Gillian and Ria started crying.

Loker wanted to join them but even his radical honesty openness wouldn't let him go that far! So he mumbled some stupid words along the lines of 'Thank God' and busied himself re-filling everyones glasses.

"_Cal, Where is Emily? She needs to know"_

_"Yeah, you're right Gill, she's asleep in my library – I'll go wake her and let her know"_

**xXx**

It had been about half an hour and Cal had not yet returned so Gill decided to go and investigate.

As she slipped quietly into the library she saw Emily, still curled up asleep on the couch- as she swung her gaze round she saw Cal in his favourite 'comfy' chair in the corner.

He seemed lost in a world of his own, but his eyes were fixed on his sleeping daughter.

Gill coughed very quietly and he turned and caught her eyes, getting up he followed her back out.

"_I thought you were going to wake her and tell her the good news_?"

"_Yeah, but when I saw her, I didn't have the heart – plus I was trying to work out what to say to her..not about the good news of course, but about….Dammit Gill! Would we even have found her in time if it hadn't been for Em?..We are all in there celebrating our success, but how far would we have got if not for the …clear uncomplicated brain of hers! Emily saved that woman and baby – not us….How do I tell her how proud I am of her? How much I love her_…"

"_All you need to do is say exactly what you have just said to me_"

He hugged her " _Sorry bout the holiday being cut short luv_"

"_Well there's always next year – but I would like to see Cami and Tim again soon. Do you think we can invite them to stay for a few days_?"

"_Excellent idea – we can set Cami loose on Torres and Loker_!"

They both dissolved into fits of laughter.

**xXx**

Walking out of the hospital several days later Emily was still innocently mystified.

"_I don't get it dad, she was like…holding on to me and saying I saved her life and the baby's too – she says she'd gonna name the baby after me if it's a girl…..I kept trying to tell her that it was you and Gill and everyone that saved her but_…"

"_No luv…It was you Em. We were stuck- I mean totally stuck until you came up with the idea of the fiancé. You solved that case luv, not us."_

_"Whatever! …anyway, when are they getting here dad? I can't wait to meet them_"

"_Their flight comes lands in a couple of ours, and remember what I said to you Em. If Cami says one word to you about marriage – you tell me Yeah_!"

**xXx**

Gill and Cal were waiting for their guests to come through arrivals.

"_Course, I'm gonna need help with these two while they're here – so rather than you trotting back and forth – it makes sense for you to stop at mine for the duration"_

_"Absolutely Cal, I wouldn't like to leave you in the lurch would I?"_

_"And…coz Em's with me and the spare room being in use…."_

_"Are you saying that you want me in your bed again Dr. Lightman?"_

_"Well- it's been a while now…and…I miss you"_

_"I miss you too – I think you have just talked yourself into a sleeping partner_"

He loved the way her eyes glinted when they bantered like this, and he loved her eyes when she had just tipped over the threshold during their lovemaking..Then there was the first time she opened them in the mornings……

"_There they are Cal_"

Cami jumped the rope barrier and flew into Cal's arms knocking backwards slightly. He couldn't help but smile at her energy and enthusiasm.

"_Easy luv – I'm getting black looks from your husband over there_"

"_Nonsense! He loves you as much as I do…in a manly sort of way of course_"

Tim was now out of the barrier system and hugging Gill, both of them were laughing at the way Cami was virtually 'climbing' over Cal.

Eventually they managed to untangle her and they all climbed into Cal's car and drove back to his house.

They both insisted carrying in their own luggage and depositing in it in the spare room claiming that they had always been taught to be mindful and considerate to older people and carrying heavy things for them.

Emily, who appeared just as the playful insult was said, nearly laughed herself into collapsing and was now upstairs with Cami and Tim, helping them unpack and arranging two weeks of activities into the 3 days they were staying.

**xXx**

"_Old! I'll give them bloody old_"

Cal was still moaning as she wrapped her arms round him and snuggled down under the covers against his body.

"_Prove it"_

_"Wot?"_

_"Prove that you're not that old and decrepit_"

He proved it several times before they fell asleep.

She wasn't sure why, but Gill had taken to keeping the little stone that the old lady at the camp had given her always around her. Tonight it rested under her pillow again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya, Ok so it's been a bit angsty this story sometimes...but hers a happy chapter......enjoy **

_Disclaimer as Norm…_

**How Did She Know?**

"_So, how is it going with you and Cal_?"

Cami and Gill were enjoying a girlie lunch.

"_It's…coming along_…"

"_When's the wedding? You are going to let me help arrange it aren't you – you wouldn't be so mean as to not let me help"_

_"Cami! We haven't even talked about engagement yet, marriage is a way off yet I think_" Gillian laughed..this girl was infectious.

"_Why bother with an engagement…go straight to the alter – no messing about – anyway, you're going to need my help if we want this done quickly"_

_"What is the rush Cami? I know you think Cal and I are old..but I don't think either of us is going to die quite yet"_

_"Oh I know that – but don't you want to get it done before you start to show? Or are you going to wait till after_?"

Gill sat there mystified, she shook her head in an attempt to let Cami know she had no idea what she was talking about.

"_You don't know! Oh my God Gill – I felt for sure you would have known……You're pregnant Gilly!"_

_"Don't be silly! Cal and I have only …well..a few times..and I told you about the problems I have – Cami, where do you get these ideas from?"_

_"I can see there's only one way we are going to settle this – come on- where's the nearest chemist_?"

**xXx**

They were back at Gills house, both standing in the kitchen staring at the tube like instrument on the table.

"_This a complete waste of time – the things you get me to do Cami! I don't how you manage it"_

_"Give it time"_

_"Well you can stand there and stare at it..I'm putting the kettle on_" 

As she stood getting the mugs ready and some biscuits out she heard Cami chuckle.

"_Add a few more biscuits Gill, you are officially now eating for two_"

Gill cautiously stepped over and looked at the tube – there is was – a very distinctive solid blue line.

"_How…How could you possibly have known. No! this can't be right – it's wrong- it has to be"_

_"Ring your doctor, make an appointment. It's right though Gilly, I know it! What did you do with that stone thing that lady gave you back in the camp? Do you still have it?"_

_"Oh it's around somewhere_," she hoped that Cami bought the lie.

**xXx**

Because of her history Gillian's doctor told her to come in straight away.

He had taken his samples, and she had sat and waited outside.

There were so many thoughts crashing trough her brain that she didn't even bother to try and force them into some sort of order.

The hardest thing she had to do was not hope, she could not allow herself to go there because she remembered all to well the despair that always followed.

So she treated the whole thing as a means to keep Cami quiet.

No-one knew where she was or what she was doing, it was just her and it was the best way.

"_Gillian – want to come in now_"

Letting out a small sigh she walked into his room.

"_I've wasted your time I know – those tests… well they can be very unreliable …."_

_"Actually, over the last few years they have improved immensely. The test was right Gillian. Are you listening Dr Foster? I am telling you that you are pregnant!. I am assuming you know who the father is – so I will get my secretary to arrange your first pre- natal appt and I look forward to meeting him then. There will be more check ups than normal of course, but for now, take it easy and enjoy"_

Most of what he said went over_ the _top of her head because she was still stuck on that one sentence – _'Dr. Foster – you are pregnant_" …….

**xXx**

Gillian sat on the side of her bed looking at the little stone in her hand.

She kept turning it over and over as if somehow its secret would suddenly become visible to her.

It Couldn't be! – the logical scientist head told her it was just one of those weird coincidences that happen in life – her heart was telling her that it was a gift from whatever gods that little lady prayed to…..

It was Cal's that much was certain – but how was she going to tell him?

Did he want another child now..at this point in his life?

Should she even tell him? It was so early and anything could happen – what if she told him, and he was happy about it – and then something went wrong and she miscarried. Would it not be better till wait until she was more certain?

That was a dumb idea of course, now that she knew…it wouldn't take Cal Lightman long to work it out from her – and Cami of course!

Cami! What was this weird 'sixth sense' talent that girl possessed?

Cal should offer her a job at the Lightman Group…She allowed herself a little chuckle at the thought of the chaos Cami could cause let loose in the office….

Her cell cut into her jumbled thoughts…

"_Where exactly are you Foster?. First you tell us that you are coming back to the office after…well whatever it was that you had to go out for..then you don't..you've had yer cell switched off for most of the day, and now, when I get home – you're not here either! What the hell…"_

_"Calm down Cal – I'm sorry about all of that but I am fine. I'm coming round now and I will try to explain it all to you ok?"_

_"Yeah..well..I was a bit worried…What do you mean 'Try' to explain_….?"

"_Just wait till I get there Cal – please, don't be such a bully_"

He was still muttering when she disconnected the call.

Grabbing her stuff she made her way to what would be a difficult albeit interesting chat with her new partner

**xXx**

"_You should have told me, you should have let me come with you Gill…"_

_"And that's an evasion – answer my question Cal. How do you feel about this_?"

He looked at her directly in the eyes, he wanted her to know that what he was saying was the total truth.

"_Shocked..stunned really, but happy – really incredibly amazingly happy – what did you expect? You're pregnant, the one thing you have always wanted – and with my child. Christ Gill I'm over the moon luv_"

He wrapped his arms round her, but the hold was so gentle, like she had suddenly become that 'fragile doll' again.

"_You know it's early days Cal – please don't start making any plans, or thinking about names _…"

"_This baby is gonna be just fine luv, you both are – we all are! And as for plans…well I think we do need to get a wedding sorted- I am a bit old fashioned like that. Looks like Team 'Camitim' might have to stick around a bit longer than planned_"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry - this one's a bit short - but I'll make up for it later - I promise....on a side note, I've just read that LTM restarts in the States on the 7th June.......Uk should follow quickly after that.....

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**A Change of Plans**

She had got past her first trimester.

Cal was strutting around insisting that he was going to have a son.

Emily was running around trying to split her time between getting involved in the arrangements for the wedding, the decoration of the spare room into a nursery, trying to help Cami 'fix up' Loker and Torres and constantly telling her father that they just needed the input of his credit card, not his opinions!

It was late evening and they were both relaxing on the couch. Cal had his head resting lightly on her tummy 'chatting' to his son.

"_We really should try and have some say in our wedding arrangements Cal"_

_"Why?"_

_"Oh stop it"_

_"No, I mean it – Why? If they are prepared to do all the work- let them – just tell me where and when I have to turn up"_

_"You can't mean it – we would have no idea of what to expect, what was going to happen- They could do anything!"_

_"I like surprises"_

_"You hate surprises_

"_I like surprises when they mean I don't have to get involved with colour schemes, flowers, menus, seating arrangements an all the rest of that crap"_

_"Well it was you who insisted on a wedding – we can always 'live in sin' sweetheart – I don't mind"_

_"Nah – I want to marry you luv, but do we really need the whole –'big' thing? We've both done it once already"_

_"Then we need to tell them that – and soon before they go too far"_

_"Really! – you wouldn't mind that? Honestly_?"

Gill snuggled up and started kissing him "_As long as I get the honeymoon night – I don't how we get there_!" 

**xXx**

"_But dad! You can't do that – Cami and me.."_

_"I…Cami and I…And it'd a done deal Em"_

_"But the plans…all the plans we've made dad!_

_"And that's all they are luv..plans..an plans can be changed. It's wot Gillian wants"_

_"That is so low dad- it's what you want and you just got Gill to agree with you_" 

Emily stood with her hands on her hips, accusation etched onto her face and her brown eyes wide as she dared her father to disagree with her.

"_It was mutual decision_" he muttered and moved out of her gaze.

"_Yeah right! – Well ok – you want low key..Cami and I can do low key. Excuse me while I just go and undo weeks of work and start all over again_!

Cal grinned to himself, his daughter might not be that happy with his victory, but he knew a few people who would be. 

Loker was ecstatic when he heard the news…

_"No suit – Thank you Dr. Lightman!"_

"_That doesn't mean you don't have to be smart Loker- nice clothes, washed AND pressed – and a shave wouldn't hurt_"

Ria was slightly less impressed, she had seen a fantastic dress that normally she couldn't warrant spending that much money on – The wedding had given her the perfect excuse but now the dress would have to stay in the shop.

"_Hey" _Loker had seen and recognised her expression_. "If Cami's reputation is anything to go by, and she is gonna be sticking around for a while…I think you could still get the dress"_

_"So, you started a book yet? On the baby"_

_"Hell yeah! Lightmans convinced it's a boy so most are going with him, but we got a lot of variety on weight and date choices"_

_"Another Cal Lightman to grow up and torture the world, just what we all need_" 

**xXx  
**

Gill was lying back against him. The heat of his body coupled with the warmth of the water and bubbles was intoxicating, she smiled as she felt his hands run over her wet body, lingering on her belly.

"_Still not showing much are you luv"_

_"I think I look huge, and nothing is fitting me right anymore"_

_"Nah, it's just yer arse that's growing_"

Throwing a soaked sponge backwards into his face she removed his hands from her behind.

"_You really know how to make a pregnant woman feel good don't you"_

_"All I'm trying to say is that you are not carrying on the front so much"_

_"And what does that mean?"_

_"Means yer gonna have a boy – a son – my son_"

"_OUR son Cal, and anyway – that's just an old wives tale, since when did you stat believing in those?"_

_"Since it proves you're carrying a boy!"_

The sponge, now found again, went straight back in his face, as it fell they both made a grab for the wet weapon and the water splashing over the sides and on to the bathroom floor was ignored as they wrestled in a sponge and water war. 

**xXx**

Tim watched the somewhat bemused expression on Cal's face.

"_So let me get this straight – you an Cami are moving to DC and starting a business_"

"_Yep"_

_"A sort of matchmaking, wedding planning couple counselling firm"_

_"Yep_"

"_Have you checked into all of this Tim? – I mean financial planning, feasibility studies – there is so much to starting a company Tim, you can't just…do it"_

_"Cami says we can, so I believe we can. We did a lot of what you're talking about back home, we have been thinking about this for quite a while now Cal, the only thing that's changed is the location_"

Cal took another gulp of his coffee and stared at the passing people from the table they were at.

"_Just what DC needs – multitudes of love stricken couples" _he grinned at Tim_ "That woman of yours should come with a government health warning attached_"

Both men laughed and ordered more coffee.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya all, many thanks for all the great reveiws and comments - they are all received and tresured......Enjoy......**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**White Lies, Rose Petals and Condoms**

The ceremony was simple, and quiet, and totally beautiful.

Cami and Emily had found a little known, tucked away hotel where the grounds had an ethereal type waterfall and beautiful tropical flowers.

Gillian wore a long, slightly flowing dress that looked like a very pale cream, but when it moved and caught certain lights it almost shimmered with a hint of pink.

Her hair was curly and had tiny flower laced in.

Cal (with a few moans) had forgone his jeans for a smart but casual dark blue suit (but no tie!) 

The 'family' acted as both guests and witnesses.

Ben gave the bride away, both Ria and Emily escorted Gillian, - Loker and Tim were groomsmen. 

The 'surprise' had been sprung on them at the last minute.

Cami, it turned out, had been not long been registered to officially be allowed to legally marry couples.

Whilst she kept a solemn look on her face, and performed the ceremony with professionalism and grace, her eyes twinkled with childlike glee throughout. 

The honeymoon suite had been booked in the same hotel for the night.

Capturing the whole event had not been a problem. The Lightman Group had probably some of the best photographic equipment around, and Loker had handpicked a few of his 'lab' team to use them.

Every single second and angle had been caught and would be rushed back to the Lab to be prepared and produced into a full video and hundreds of still shots. 

Gill had allowed herself just one glass of champagne for toasts and photos. Cal had laughed and advised her,

"_Ahhh go on- let my boy get pissed, might as well start him off early_!"

But he smiled every time he saw her pour some more fruit juice into her glass, and – she noticed- he kept his consumption to a minimum! 

At one point in the evening Ria – on the instruction of Gillian – produced Lokers guitar that she had snuck out of the office, and he had been forced to replay his rendition of 'White Lie' a cute little song he and some visiting school children had written.

Gill remembered how happy it had made her the first time she had heard it, amid all the chaos and stress that that day had brought, it had shone in her memory like a little star.

**xXx**

As the last of the 'family' drifted away into the late evening, the newlyweds made their way up to their room.

Carrying his new wife through door, Cal immediately saw that the team of Cami and Emily had been in there before them.

A mixture of different coloured rose petals with liberally strewn around and Gills bouquet, which had disappeared earlier in the evening, was placed on the pillow of the large, king size bed.

A sense of humour (Cal thought was probably Cami's, although he wasn't 100% sure!) had been added by a packet of condoms with a big red ribbon round them, that lay on the other pillow!

Carefully lowering Gill to her feet he picked them up.

"_Wot should we do with these do yer think?"_

Gillian laughed and kissed him, "_I think we should save them as a present for whoever Cami's next set of victims turn out to be_"

Their lovemaking that night whist extremely passionate, was also supremely gentle.

Gill had assured Cal that she had taken advise from her doctor who had told her that short of her, hanging upside down from a chandelier, or Cal throwing himself on her from the top of a wardrobe, their sex life, for the time being, could go on as normal – but he had nevertheless started taking the 'soft and gentle' approach – Gillian found no cause for complaint!

As they were checking out the next morning the receptionist handed them an envelope.

"_We were asked to keep this for you until this morning_"

The plain white front simply read – 'Mr & Mrs Lightman'

Cal opened it and read the short note: 

_Sorry we couldn't make the happy event._

_We have enclosed a present for you both and sincerely hope you will all be able to accept and utilize._

_Sincerely_

_Reid and Chris_

The larger piece of paper read – to honour this day, we would like to offer the newly wed couple a free pass to come chase some more tornadoes with us on, or around the 1st anniversary of your wedding. This applies to two guests of your choice.

They both read, and then re read the words, huge grins on their faces.

"_I think I'd like to take them up on that, dispite all my initial reservations, I really enjoyed chasing storms"_

_"Gillian Fost…Lightman…Is it possible you might just be getting the adrenaline rush kick?"_

_"Being your wife, I don't think I'm going to left with much option"_

_"It's a date then. Maybe we could go back to the camp yer know..say hello, see how they all doing, take some toys for the kids…look for stones an things_…"

Gill gave him a quick elbow in the ribs "_One child at a time 'daddy' lets see how we cope with this one first shall we_"

**xXx**

Loker walked into the Lab the next morning ready to inspect the completed film of the wedding and the photos.

Walking to his desk he saw what he was looking for.

The place seemed very quiet with all his staff seemingly engrossed in their work, even Ria had her head stuck in a file.

"_Well it's great to see you so …work motivated – great, but strange_…."

It started with one voice – Ria's

"_But that's a white lie……"_

Then a deluge of different voices, tones, pitches, some in tune – some not! – assaulted his ears…

"_That's the kind you want to tell – a white lie_……"

For the first time, in a long time that he could remember- Eli felt his face heat up and knew it was turning red.

"_Yeah..ok…cool – very funny- great! And just how long am I gonna have to live before this gets forgotten_?...."


	14. Chapter 14

****

****

**Many thanks for all your kind comments - not much action in this chapter - more coversation and memories based..hope it's not too boring...**

_Disclaimer as Norm…_

**HORMONES**

"_It should be blue, why isn't blue?"_

_"Cal –blue is for boys – we don't know that it's going to be a boy"_

_"Well I know – and so would you if you'd let them tell you from that last scan"_

_"I want it to be a surprise Cal"_

_"How can it be a surprise when I've already told you we are having a son! We need to change this….wot is this colour anyway…'hangover bile'?"_

_"It is called sunshine surprise, it's basically yellow Cal, and it's a neutral colour, for boys or girls and it's staying this way – for now"_

_"Nah, I'm going out to buy some decent paint…"_

_"Cal –I'm warning you_ …"

"_I don't believe you two are arguing over the colour of the nursery AGAIN_"

Emily stood in the doorway looking for all the world like the adult trying to stop her two children from squabbling over a toy.

"_Dad, you are not allowed to stress Gillian any more, the colour stays as it is! Gillian downstairs please, you should be having your vitamin drink and an afternoon nap_"

Her face brooked no argument, Cal coughed and hung his head "_Err Gill, why don't you go and settle yourself on the couch luv, I'll get your drink ready_"

Emily managed to keep her stern expression until they had passed by her, only once they were nearly down the stairs did she let the full smile appear and she used her hand to stifle he laugh.

**xXx  
**

"_Cal! every item of clothing you have bought today is blue! I hope for your sake you've kept the receipts because I will have to go back to the shops tomorrow and change them"_

_"Well that will be a complete waste of time –they're all perfect for a boy"_

_"And what if the baby is a girl?"_

_"It's not"_

_"It might be"_

_"Nah – that bump there is my…our son"_

_"Cal_!"

"_If you two don't stop I'm going to ring Cami"_

There was a short stare off between Cal and Gillian before they carried on doing what they were before Gill had looked in the shopping bags.

**xXx**

The months passed and Gillian was working mainly from home at this point.

Cal got in around 7pm. "_How's it going luv_?"

"_Incredibly slowly! I am so bored Cal, I don't see why I can't work at the office still, even if it's part time"_

_"Ohh I don't know..let me think….Mad gunman – possible truck loads of bombes parked outside_…."

"_Yes ok – I get your point – can't you take me out shopping for a few hours one day"_

_"Every time we try that we end up arguing"_

_"Ok – wots up Gill? Tell me"_

_"How can you still …want me…like this_?"

She stared down at her extended middle and her eyes watered.

Cal sat on the couch and pulled her onto him.

_"Sweetheart, this is all hormones – you've read enough books you must know that…and as for not wanting you_.." He started nibbling her ear and neck "_Come upstairs with me now, I'll show you just how wrong that statement is_"

****

xXx

Emily got in ay 9pm.

"_Hi, mum just dropped me off and_……"

It was then she heard the noises from upstairs…

"_Oh GROSS!"_

Gill was suffering from heartburn.

They were sitting up in the bed in the hopes it would pass.

"I_'ll pop downstairs maybe a little ice cream will help"_

_"No. ...Cal I want you to tell me about Emily's birth – everything – everything you can remember"_

****

_"_

_"Then tell me – did you think she was going to be a boy_?"

"_Nah, I knew it was a girl from the start, and Zoe...well she didn't care when I brought it up, just said she wanted it out whatever it was! I remember when I tried to put my head on her belly to listen and try to talk – she would push me off telling me not to be so stupid, that I was talking to a bunch of cells. That's why I love that you let me do it_"

Gill pull his head over to hers and gently kissed him, then as he swung his legs up she guided the side of his face down to rest on her belly.

"_And I love that you do it – carry on – now we can both hear the story, me and the baby_"

"_Well it was bout 5am, Zoe had had much sleep coz Em had been kicking her for hours…making sure she got herself listened to as usual, and what she was saying was that she wanted out. The contractions started at 5.30 and picked up speed really fast, we were on our ay to the hospital when her waters broke at 6am_"

Gill let a small smile spread across her face, she could just imagine poor Cal trying to drive, fast but careful, with Zoe screaming, (and probably swearing) at him, and then having her waters break! Cal was taking again.

"_Anyway, by the time they got her cleaned up and on a bed in the delivery ward, she was almost fully dilated" He stopped briefly and let out a short, mirthless snort. "Cause when it came to pushing, it also came to my time to be hit round the head, sworn at, have everyone of her nails dug into me and multiple promises that she would never have sex with me again_!"

****

**xXx**

**_Ouch, that sounds like it was _**

****

"_Didn't matter to me luv, all I cared about was my daughter coming out safe and sound. Then her little head appeared – I could see she had a mass of dark hair – like her mother- I tried to tell Zo, but she really wasn't that interested..then the rest of her followed. Even with all that 'gunk' over her..she was so beautiful. I virtually snatched her out of the nurse's hand as soon as they had put a wrap round her, and I just stared at her …so perfect and she was part of me..I barely heard them asking me if I wanted to cut the cord, as soon as I had I held her out to Zoe. She took a quick look and asked me I she was 'all there' but she wanted to sleep, so I kept her, I held her so close to me, I think I wanted her to be able to hear my heart beat, feel the rhythm of my breathing so that she felt safe_"

Gillian was transfixed; she had never heard his voice so…soft, wistful, it was almost like he was remembering a wonderful dream.

"_I promise I won't beat you up when our baby is coming into the world sweetheart, but if you hand over to me straight away I might just have to shoot you"_

A/n Soryy that the editing - part bold part not etc is all over the place bit tis system is just not co operateing with me at the moment.....


	15. Chapter 15

**Another day another update...please enjoy....**

_Disclaimer as Norm…  
_

**The Star Arrives**

Ria flicked her cell closed.

"_That was Lightman, he's stayin at home with Gillian again today"_

_"How many days over due is she now- 2..3_?"

"_Are you interested in her welfare – or is it just it's better odds for you taking the 'book'_?"

Loker produced a big 'hurt' look, utilising his brown 'puppy' eyes to their best advantage.

"_Hey…no fair…I am very fond of Dr. Foster and I care a great deal about her welfare – and the baby's_"

"_Yeah – I know you do – but you do want to know because of the book, don't you"_

_"I…Can't deny that statement completely_ ….."

Ria grinned at him "_So who is still in the running_?"

"_Oh let me see…you…me…Heidi and….The Boss_"

Her eyebrows shot up, "_Lightman?...He bet that Gill would be late! – oh that just has to be a jinx…when is he down for_?"

"_Tomorrow_"

Torres scowled " _I think I might have to pay a quick visit to the hospital on the way home….either jump on her belly and put her straight into labour..or sit and whisper 'wait wait' in her ear for the next 24 hours or so_"

**xXx**

Emily knew that trying to talk to her mother about anything to do with childbirth, particularly Gillian's childbirth, would be a complete waste of time.

This was a subject she would normally always go to Gillian with, but under the circumstances…….

"_Is there sorta ..like ..lots of blood and stuff_?"

Heidi took a sip of the coffee Emily had unexpectedly turned up with.

"_Sometimes, but normally – no- not too much – and it's normally cleaned up quite quickly_"

"_And, are there ..smells?...like funny, blood type smells_?"

"_Emily hun, there are always strange smells around in a hospital, what is it you really want to ask – what is worrying you_?"

"_Well, dad and Gill have both said that they would like me to be in the room during the birth – and I want to – I really, really want to…but I just don't know what to expect. I mean, what if I do something really dumb like – faint or throw up_ …"

Heidi smiled – partly at the mental overtime Emily was indulging in but also because she had chosen her, Heidi to share her fears with.

She took the young hands in hers and forced Emily to look at her (a trick she had picked up from Lightman over the years)

"_Hunny, when you are in there..just think about Dr. Fo…Gillian, and the fact that you are about to get to see a new life come into the world- not just any life either, your new brother – or sister. Stay up near Gills head, talk to her, comfort her, tell her how great she is doing, remember this is not about you, it's about Gill and your dad- and the baby. Keep with that, don't get in anyones way, don't get surprised is Gill maybe uses language that you wouldn't normally hear her use, and she might well be really mean to your dad! And…enjoy it- You will be just fine_"

"_Ok, cool. Thanks Heidi – really. Anyway, better get over there, don't wanna miss anything do I_"

**xXx**

"_Ohhhh God …how many hours has it been now?"_

_"Five….nuffin really- did you know that a lot of labours can go on for days…?"_

_"You are SO encouraging …and…and ..comforting_"

He leaned over the bed and kissed her "_You're doing just fine luv, but I'm not gonna sit here and give you all that 'breath' crap, you know what you're doing, me trying to ram it down you're throat is just gonna wind you up more….but…get up Gill, cum on, I'll help you_"

Obediently she let him get up from the bed and walk her over the window.

"_Look out there, look at the colour of the trees, the people rushing around, try and guess what they're up to_"

As she tried to concentrate she felt his hand on her lower back. His pressure was firm, but not forceful. He stared rubbing the area in slow steady circles. Gradually she started to relax and was able to see the full colour of the trees and was able to make up little stories about the people milling around…at least until the next contraction hit.

"_Ohhh I need to get back on the bed_"

"_No you don't, not yet…just walk, slowly, that's it just round the room at bit, cum on, just walk through it_"

Damn him she thought..he was right! Walking was making it easier than just laying on the bed, and she was extremely glad that he wasn't telling to her to bloody well breath!

The contraction passed and they moved back to the window, she continued watching, he continued rubbing, just adding in a few kisses to her shoulders and neck.

It crossed her mind briefly that he could still make her feel like sexy and turned on as hell even now.

**xXx**

"_Ok Gill, you are fully dilated – time to push with the next contraction_"

Emily wiped the cool wet wipe cloth across her forehead and then kissed it.

"_You can do this Gilly, you are gonna be so good at this just wait_"

Gill tried to smile at her but the next contraction hit and she concentrated all her thoughts into pushing. The pain shot through her and her hand whipped out and grabbed the nearest thing – Cals hair!

Emily's mouth dropped open as she pulled on the locks she had in her grip.

"_You..are..soooo..going ..to..pay..for ..this CAL_" every word spat out through gritted teeth as another contraction struck her and she pushed again.

"_Brilliant – the heads out so I need you to stop pushing now – use the breathing you were taught_"

"_Breath Gilly just breath_" Emily was trying to take up the role that she mistakenly thought her father should be doing.

Cal however (of course) had now moved to the 'action end'

"_Nearly there Gill_"

There it was – a babys first slightly fluid gurgling first cry, followed by amore hearty bellow as its lungs adjusted to oxygen.

"_Gill luv – look- raise your head sweetheart_"

Emily helped her bring her head off the pillow. Cal was holding up the main star of the room, a head full of hair and a perfect little body wriggling its protest at the removal of it's warm, wet, safe home.

Emily was crying, Cal had tears in his eyes and she just gazed.

"_Oh my god – It's a boy_" was the most she could manage.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok - a bit of angst in this chapter - just thought the story needed it.......Oh, and a tiny bit of bad languge...**

_Disclaimer as Norm…._

"**TOLD YOU****"**

"_Told you_"

"_Yes, I know_"

"_OY – don't get grouchy just cos I was right – I DID tell you so_"

" _I am grouchy – Cal – because I had a baby less than three hours ago, and since that time – darling – you have not stopped saying 'I Told you So' Now your son needs to feed Cal, can you please give him back_"

"_Arrhh, he's not awake yet..let me keep him till he wakes_"

Gillian laughed as he unconsciously pulled the tiny bundle closer to him at the thought he would have to give him up.

"_Were you this bad with Emily_?"

"_Worse!. I remember I sat completely still with her for hours, firstly cos I was scared of dropping her- but mainly cos I just couldn't take my eyes off her, she had so much hair, and I knew she was going to be beautiful – just like her mum_"

There was no tension when he spoke of his ex wife now. Gillian knew he was completely hers, and, after all, he had been in love with Zoe at that point.

"_You never told me that dad_" they both looked over to the door where Emily was standing.

"_Sure I did Em, I told you all about your birth loads of times_"

"_No- dad. I mean yes, you have, but what you normally say is …'Christ you could bloody scream' or 'you're nappies were like a nuclear disaster zone' I've never heard you say that… you really thought I was beautiful_?"

"_Yeah Em, I did – and you were, you still are luv – now come take your brother I'm going out for some fresh air, there's far too much oestrogen in this room and it's making me go all soppy_"

Very carefully he handed the baby to his sister, kissed Gill and strode out.

**xXx**

Cal walked fast round the streets, he had no particular direction in mind- he just needed to clear his head.

Watching the baby, his son, being born had knocked the 'hard man / arrogant bastard' out of him and he needed to regain his composure.

He turned down a side street – probably, because he was so wrapped up in being a brand new father, or maybe he was just tired, but he had no clue until the cold tip of the gun was pushed into the nape of his neck.

Not bothering to turn he said calmly "_You can have everything I have except my wedding ring_"

The return voice shocked the hell out of him.

"_I want your life you fucking bastard – you've ruined mine, and that bitch – she can stay alive..and suffer…without you..just like I had to!. I would have given you everything – EVERTHING I had…but you never wanted it…you only ever wanted her. The ONLY consolation I had left was that I had given you the one thing she couldn't – now I don't even have that anymore_"

He could feel how her hand was shaking, somehow he knew she wouldn't..couldn't do it, so very slowly he turned.

As soon as he could he trapped her eyes, holding the contact, (and his breath!)

His hands moved slowly up and cupped hers. They stayed like that until he felt her grip loosen on the weapon, with the slightest pressure on his part the gun fell from her hands into his.

"_Zo,.. Zoe what hell is this all about_?"

He kept his voice low and caring, there was no hint of the shock and confusion that was coursing through him as he spoke.

Her whole body started to shake, "_Why couldn't you love me Cal_?"

"_I did Zo, I really did ..at the start, but – for whatever reason, it just didn't work. I don't understand all this Zo_"

"_No, you never loved me, not like you loved her – and you could never hide that from me. I…I thought when Emily was born….but it just gave you another female to love more than me…do you realize you managed to make me feel jealous ..of my own daughter_!"

"_Christ Zoe! I love you as much as I do our daughter – how could I not? I wouldn't have Emily if it weren't for you"_

_"Well you never showed it_!"

"_Because you wouldn't let me – I could never get as close to you as I did her – because you would never let me zo! Everytime I tried there was 'something' in your eyes, all I saw was 'back off'…..Yeah, sure, eventually I realised it was a front, and act – just like your self assured hard assed persona – all to keep anyone from getting close enough to hurt you – but you couldn't let go of it Zoe, I tried – Emily tried, but you wouldn't let go. That's ultimately where it went wrong love. - Yes I loved Gill, but I could have loved you just as much…if you'd let me."_

_"Are you going to call the cops on me?"_

_"Oh don't be bloody daft_"

"_Then…I'm going away Cal – far away, another country probably….I won't bother you again."_

_"Zoë, you don't have to do that…we can talk about this, work it out…."_

_"No..no we can't Cal. I won't be taking Emily away from you of course, I_…"

"And wot about Emily? have you thought of her at all in this 'scheme' of yours? You're her mum – and she still needs her mum"

"_She has you. And of course she has Gillian! I know she see's her as more of a mother than me. And now she has a baby brother…a whole new ready made family for her – she doesn't need me in her life anymore now. I'll keep in contact with her naturally_…."

"_You're wrong, she needs you_"

A short mirthless laugh escaped her.

"_And that slight shoulder twitch you just made tells me I am right- and you know it_"

They both stood in silence with their thoughts.

"_Get rid of that..'thing' for me will you darling – I don't think I'd get it through airport security_"

His head was down, he didn't want to watch her walk away.

_"I do still love you Zo. And I will always be here for you – if you need me"_

_"I know that darling – Bye Cal_"

He wasn't sure how long he stayed in the ally, but eventually he knew he had to get to the hospital.

His long fast strides took him there quickly.

**xXx**

Despite the smile on his face Gill knew something was terribly wrong as soon as he entered the room.

"_How's my boy then? Tucking into his grub I see_"

"_Isn't it just so cool the way babies just know how to do that_"

Emily was sitting on the bed beside Gill watching her brother have his first good meal.

Glad that she, for once, hadn't picked upon his mood (but knowing that Gillian had!) he went and slouched in the chair.

"_Well dunno out you lot, but I'm bloody shattered! Think I might just close my eyes for a bit_"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Fanficers, sorry for the delay in updating on this story - and sorry it's a bit of a short one....I will try for a longer one next time...meanwhile please enjoy and reveiw if you can...Thanks as always for those I have redeived on previous chapters.....**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**SHE'S AT IT AGAIN!**

Cal fell onto the couch with an exaggerated sigh.

"_So – I know you've been on the phone most of the day, gossiping no doubt while I've been grafting at work_"

"_Well…let me think…Cami and Tim are progressing with their business plans, looking for premises now apparently. Oh and according to Ria at least half our staff at the office have already pre-signed up_"

"_Terrific – we might just have to start recruiting again if Cami's success rate keeps up_" 

They both chuckled but then Gills face took on a more serious expression.

"_Cal, I've left it a week now – when are you going to tell me what happened that day – back at the hospital when Vincent was born?"_

_"I know, I appreciate you being so patient luv – it's just a bit weird that's all_…" 

He proceeded to relate the details of that day.

"_I just had no idea that she still had those kind of feelings for me"_

"_You really didn't did you_!" she said slightly stunned at seeing the amazement on his face.

"_You had no idea that Zoe was still very much in love with you? – Cal ! sometimes I wonder about you – you must have been the only one that didn't see that"_

_"She's leaving – probably the country! Somehow I've got to explain that to Em_"

Gill pulled his arm around her shoulders and cuddled into him, "_We'll sort it our Cal, together_"

"_How did I ever manage without you?"_

_"I don't think you ever really have_"

**xXx**

Cal walked onto the office that morning to find Cami chatting and laughing with Heidi at the reception desk.

"_Oi – She's already married so pack it in_"

Cami turned and grinned at him, "_I know – but she has two sisters that aren't_"

"_You_" the Lightman finger pointed to Cami " _My office – Now_!"

"_Oh he is just sooo masterful isn't he_!" Cami chuckled to Heidi as she turned to follow him. 

Lightman was sometimes a bit niggled at the complete lack of awe and fear that Cami had for him – but mostly he found it amusing – refreshing and amusing!

As they entered his office he turned on her, "_Leave my staff alone please….my staff …and my daughter_"

"_Well it's a bit late for the first bit! And as for your daughter…don't stress, she is way too young, but apart from that I really don't think when the time comes she will need my help, no, when Em finds the right man she will have no problems catching and keeping him – unlike her father, she has no problems with letting people know how she feels"_

_"I heard the 'too young' bit – the rest I really don't wanna think about right now thanks - wot are you doing here anyway_?"

Cami dropped into the couch. 

"_Oh just having a bit of fun…and …I was going to ask you for a favour"_

_"Really!...sorry but I'm not into matchmaking_"

"_I know that much! – No, I – well both Tim and I was hoping you could spare us a couple of hours, and that face reading gift of yours for another reason entirely"_

_"Sorry, too busy_"

"_Oh Cal….pleeeese, we need you …pretty please_"

"_You are not my daughter so don't try that trick – even Em doesn't get away with that approach"_

_"Yes she does! Don't lie to me – you fold everytime she uses that with you_"

Cal sat down and let out a theatrical sigh…

"_When and what for_?….."

****

xXx

Loker was waiting for just the right moment and decided as the lab was empty apart from him and her that this was it.

"_You know Cami has decided that you and I are a perfect match for each other_?"

"_So I've been hearing_"

Ria didn't look up from her keyboard.

"_And so your thoughts on this would be?....."_

_"That even the best can get it wrong sometimes_"

"_Not so far…So far 'The Great Cami Instincts' have never been wrong_"

This time she looked up at him and glared.

"_Well there's a first for everything – and everybody Loker!"_

_"Oh – ok, so what you're saying is…you don't want me? in any way ..at all_?"

Ria returned to her keyboard and started hammering the letters.

"_Shut up Loker_" 

He left it a few moments before continuing.

"_Yer know I've been studying all the times you say that to me..and I realised that you only ever seem to use it when the subject touches something that you don't want to handle- a subject that on some level you can't deal with… that's when I get the "Shut up Loker"_

_"Shut up Lok….. I mean …change the damn subject….No..I mean…Oh just ….Get on with you're work will you_" 

Loker returned to his keyboard with a huge, smug smile on his face.

He was glad he had had that little 'Chat' with Cami about not just dropping it when he got the shut up command, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen his colleague quite so flustered!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hows this for a qucick update??? before we continue..a couple of points to bear in mind Estate Agents (you might know them as realators or something like that in the states)...If anyone knows any, has any as friends or family, is one...please don't take offence ....This story is T rated butthis chapter could maybe bourder on the M.....**

**Right...notices over with...please enjoy....**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**PUSHY**

"_You've simply got to be more pushy_"

Cami was looking at Loker and her expression said she wasn't backing off.

They were sitting outside the Lightman Group offices drinking coffee and enjoying the fresh warm air.

"_I don't know – I'm just not a 'pushy' kind of person Cami_"

"_Well you're gonna have to learn to be, at least for a while – with my help_"

"_I just don't think I can do – pushy_"

"_Look Eli, Ria Torres is not the type who responds to subtlety, or threats, sit back and wait – you'll be waiting forever trust me. No! you have to go in full force, and unexpectedly – and then you have to follow through immediately – don't give her time to think about it, or back away from it – it's the only way! - So, Eli…time to learn to get pushy_"

**xXx**

Ria opened her door to Loker with a slightly peeved expression on her face.

"_Come in, I've got the file right here, yer know I really don't get why you had to come over here this late at night for this, it really could have waited till tomorrow morning?"_

_"Yeah – very probably_"

Ria stopped her hunt for the file and turned to look at him.

"_Excuse me?"_

_"I said- very probably, as in yeah it could have waited_"

Ria shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"_What is all this about Loker, what's going on_?"

Eli walked forward, as he got nearer to her he was quite surprised that she started to back away. His advance and her retreat carried on until she was stopped by a wall, and he was within inches of her.

"_I actually wanted to talk to you, and that was what couldn't wait until the morning – I want an answer to my question from the other day Ria- so, let me refresh your memory – do you..find me..attractive – on a sexual level_?"

Her chin rose slightly and she looked him directly in the eyes.

"_I…No! I don't_"

In another place, a different situation, she might have got away with it, but he was so close to her, and had been watching so intently..he caught the almost imperceptible tells.

"_Liar_" he almost whispered. "_Wanna try again_?"

"_I think you need to leave now_…." 

His lips on hers stopped any further words, after a few seconds he felt her start to pull away, he lifted his arm and grabbed her hair at the back of her head. He used just enough pressure to prevent her from escaping the contact as he opened the kiss and invited himself into her mouth.

He felt Ria's hands move up against his chest and braced himself against the push he was expecting. Then, he felt her fingers spread and start to slide over his chest..exploring…tracing the contours through the materiel of his shirt.

He loosened the grip he had on her hair and curled his fingers in the long, silky strands instead.

They broke apart fractionally. "_Loker_?"

With the tiniest hint of a grin he offered her just three words before he claimed her mouth again –

"_Shut up Torres_"

Her bed was soft with feminine coverings.

As they lay on it Eli ran his hands over her near perfect dusky skin which was now bereft of any clothing, as was his.

She was breathing quickly and heavily as his hands moved, sliding easily due to the thin film of moisture that covered her body – a very definite sign of her highly sexually aroused state.

He moved his mouth up to her ear, first he flicked his tongue around the sensitive neck area just below it, then he grazed the lobe with his teeth, his voice, lower pitched than normal, flowed into her ear, " _You so want me right now don't you Torres_?"

"_No!"_

"_Really – you sure about that_?" his hand stopped on her breast and he teased her nipple. Ria could not stifle the slight groan that escaped her.

"_Say it again – tell me again you don't want me_"

"_I…don't want..you_" each word was forced out through clenched teeth.

Raising himself upon one elbow he smiled down at her face.

"_You really need to work on lieing convincingly_" With his eyes still fixed on her he moved his leg so that it rested between hers, slowly, bending it so that his knee was upper most, he moved it up until it made intimate contact, then, applying firm pressure, he started moving his knee in a rubbing motion.

"_Just admit it Ria, tell me that you want me and you can have so much more than this_"

Ria felt the hardness of him as pressed his hips closer into the side of her hips.

Her confused thoughts and emotions were tormenting her. She hated him for forcing her to confront her body's needs – but she desperately wanted the thrill of the pleasure he was offering her.

He was still waiting for her response, still teasing her with his hands and that leg….

Loker believed in radical honesty…..he would have it!

"_I hate you Eli Loker – but yes…I want you right now_"

The force of his kiss shocked her, but she welcomed the weight of his body as it moved over hers.

**xXx**

As the clock reached 9.30 am Cal could wait no longer. Picking up his cell he hit the relevant speed dial code and waited.

"_Good morning Dr. Lightman, and how are you today_?"

"_Skip the niceties Cami, just tell me were my two senior staff members are please?"_

_"Welllll, if you are talking about Ria and Eli, I have no direct knowledge, I do however have…shall we say…suspicions"_

_"Really, why am I not surprised at that – so..what would your suspicions be?"_

_"Still in her bed"_

_"You really are intent on wreaking my business aren't you woman?"_

_"Cal..stop being so theatrical, remember people in love work better_"

"_I'll be speaking to your husband about you later"_

_"He'll be delighted – Tim just loves talking about me….I assume this will be when we are round this evening to discuss our future roles as godparents to little Vincent?"_

_"Yeah, we'll chat while I'm in the bathroom trying to dye out all the extra grey hair you've given me"_

The call ended with them both laughing_._

**xXx**

They had all been sitting round 'wetting the baby's head' for a couple of hours. The mood was relaxed and comfortable.

"_So, Cal, are you still going to be able to spare Tim and I a couple of hours tomorrow to go premises hunting?"_

_"Not a hope_!"

"_Cal_!" Gills voice warned him to play nice

"_Oh ok. I still don't quite understand what you want me there for"_

_"It's simple, we ask the estate agent questions about the properties, and you tell us if he's giving us the truth, the whole truth and noting but the truth_"

Cal snorted "_Should be fun actually – estate agents! well practised liars by trade – you do realise that I might end up pissing off one or all of them_"

"_Can't wait_" Tim and Cami responded in unison before they all started laughing and opening another 'baby head wetting' bottle.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer as norm_

**SOMETHING ABOUT RECEPTIONISTS**

They were on the forth property and so far Cal had found hidden secrets, and faults with all of them – needless to say the estate agents were less than happy!

He and Cami were viewing the upper floor while Tim was talking deals downstairs.

"_So you think this one is telling the truth so far?"_

_"Yeah he seems to be – but I'm sure I'll find something that Tim can use to knock the price down with, even if we have to resort to the affair he's having with his receptionist!"_

_"No!....Really…is he, how can you tell, you haven't even seen her_?"

Cal just gave her one of his grins.

In a way, she almost envied Gillian – Cal Lightman could be deliciously irresistible when he wanted to be. 

"_So – Have you and Gill started having sex again yet?"_

_"Wot!"_

_"You heard me, I mean it's not like she tore or anything is it, so no stitches – yeah…I think you two are at it again already"_

_"One..it's none of your business young lady, and two..why are you so interested anyway? – Jealous!"_

_"Oh sex is just one of my pet interests…but yes – I probably am- a little_" 

Cami gave him an exaggerated flutter of her eyelashes and tilted her head to one side.

"_Does your husband know that you flirt outrageously with older men when he's not around?"_

_"I tell him Cal – I call it work related practice_!"

This made him howl just as Tim and the Agent appeared at the top of the stairs.

"_Is my wife trying to chat you up again_?"

"_Of course – she does all the time when you're not around_"

"_Yeah, she likes older men – says they have more experience in the sack than us younguns – Has she got around to asking you if you and Gill have started having sex again since Vincent's birth?"_

_"That was practically her opening line"_

_"Oh right – well what about the line when she tells you that I am having problems in the…errr…'arousal' area, and that she has read about a few tricks but she would like to practice them and get an older mans opinion first – before she trys them out on me"_

_"Nah – you must have come upstairs too soon_" 

The two men had the whole conversation with completely dead pan faces, Cami kept her face averted – the agent –by now, was hovering between staying, and bolting back down the stairs to escape the 'Perv's' 

"_Well, don't think I'd be able to help her anyway, already got one on the side – she keeps me pretty busy"_

_"Oh nice, young_?" Tim was still playing it as straight as Cal.

"_Young enuf – you've seen her..the receptionist at the office. I find I lot of businessmen have affairs with their receptionists_" 

The agent started to go red and showed distinct signs of guilt.

"_Wot about you Mr errr Wright was it? have you come across that sort of thing?"_

"_I errrr..wouldn't know Dr Lightman, I'm a happily married man you know_"

Cami started choking which in turn nearly set Cal off but he managed to hold it together.

Walking over to the man in the suit he started into his eyes for a moment. Then he put his hand on his shoulder. "_Is that right?....Did Tim here tell you what I do for a living….no…well let me explain, and then we can talk prices_…." 

**xXx**

"_I can't believe you did that Cal – that is so mean! That poor man"_

_"Excuse me luv but wot about that 'poor mans' wife! Losing a few k on a deal might make him reconsider his actions_" 

Gill chuckled and sat down next to him with their coffee.

Snuggling up she poked him in the side. 

"_She does have a bit of a 'thing' for you though – Cami I mean"_

_"Just a little crush, at least she doesn't try and hide it, Tim is well aware"_

_"I suppose as long as you don't employ her as our new receptionist I don't need to worry_" 

Cal's hand slipped under the light silk wrap she was wearing and began tracing delicate lines on the inside of her upper thigh.

"_I quite like the idea of seeing you sitting behind the main desk though, maybe we could get Emily to babysit one evening and pop back to work when the office is nice and empty_…." 

The thought ticked a box somewhere in Gills imagination so she showed her approval by pulling head down in a passionate kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Many thanks for all reveiws - comments etc.......**

_Disclaimer as Norm…._

**CAMI'S COFIDENCE CRASH**

He was working late at the office again finishing off on a case.

He hated being away from home so much now, there was a time when he avoided his house like the plague – but that was before Gill became his wife. Before Emily had made it her permanent home because Zoe had gone an 'extended work trip', and before his son had turned it from his house into their home.

The phone shrilled breaking him out of his internalised thoughts.

"_Lightman"_

_"Cal –it's me sweetheart. I've got a bit of a situation here, will you be coming home soon?"_

_"Wot is it? are you ok luv, Emily, Vincent?"_

_"Cal – calm down, we are all fine….It's….Cami. She's been here for a while now, she's just in tears Cal and we can't get any sense out of her, we've been trying, Emily and I, but we just can't calm her down enough to find out what the problem is. I know it's not Tim because I've spoken to him on the phone, he's flown home to get the last parts of the sale of their house sorted out. Anyway I just thought..well she always seemed closer to you…"_

_"I'm leaving right now luv_" 

**xXx**

At first he had the same problem as Gill and Em. He could make no real sense of what she was saying through the deep sobs that racked her body. Reading her was out as well – her face was so red and swollen, her eyes deeply rimmed with the tears that just wouldn't seem to stop.

He changed tack and just held her, stroked her hair, rocked her gently in the same way he would do if it were Emily in this state.

It took over an hour before she showed any signs of stopping, but little by little her body started to relax and her breathing normalised.

The whole trauma had, by now, taken it's toll and she fell into a deep sleep.

Making sure that he had everything to hand that he needed, and that there was a fresh supply of coffee for when it was needed, Gill and Emily stayed upstairs playing with Vincent allowing him peace and quiet for when Cami did wake up.

After an hour and a half Cal knew she had woken, but she was feigning ongoing slumber, he let this pass for fifteen or twenty minutes. 

"_So, you gonna tell me talk to me now darling_?"

Cami stayed in her position of being half on his lap and encased in his arms.

"_I've done something really awful Cal, really horrible_"

"_I don't believe that for one second luv, not with you. So I'm guessing you just think it's bad and that you somehow – whatever it is- you have twisted it into being your fault – I am gonna get us some coffee while you go and splash some water on your face, and then we are going to sit down and work out whatever it is all about. So go on- hop it."_

Ten minutes later they were back on the couch with a mug of coffee each and Cal fixing his 'no nonsense' hazel eyed stare on the miserable face of Cami. 

"_Oh Cal…I didn't know…but she's so hurt…I feel so bad…I don't know how to help her…I can't change what….."_

_"Yeah..ok…just a second. From the beginning girlie, and with you taking standard, normal breathing breaks please_" 

"_I went to your office earlier today, You were out at the time, so I thought I'd just chat to Eli or Ria for a while. Anyway I went to get a coffee and there was this lady, just sitting in there, on her own. I hadn't seen her before, but she just looked so …sad, I wanted to say hello but Ria came in and dragged me off. I asked her if she knew who the lady was, apparently she works there, I mean..for you..at the group, but she has been on a three week study break abroad somewhere_"

Cal dug into his recent memory.

"_Oh, Sandra….errr Willson! Yeah, we sent her to Europe for a while to study how facial expressions don't really differ across the world, she was attached to various police depts. In different countrys_…"

"_Yeah, that's her. Well anyway, I asked Ria if she knew why she would be so sad, it worried me because it didn't seem to be a normal sort of sad, more…empty..oh I don't know how to describe it, I'm not you, but I asked Ria to come back with me and just check"_

_"And?"_

_"She was still there when we went back, almost like she hadn't moved at all. Ria went up to her and started to ask her how things had gone. It didn't last long, then when Ria came back she just dragged me back to the lab, she seemed quite worried at went straight over to Eli. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Eli got up and went out – then I asked her what she thought was wrong, and what she had said to Eli, at first it seemed like she didn't want to tell me but..well …all she would say was that I was right to alert her and that for some reason when she tried talk to …Sandra, all she got was extreme hostility, that's why we left and she sent Eli in."_

_"So what did our illustrious Loker detect_?"

"_He was out for such a long time Cal, and when he came back he was looking..well…sad and sorta…I don't know…guilty maybe..he said he had to speak to Ria alone….so I went out of the lab, but I could still see them. I don't know what they were saying, but I do know they were both very upset…and they kept looking at me and ….Oh I just know it's something I did Cal! How could I be responsible for making a person feel so sad and empty like that? what have I done?"_

_"Probably absolutely nuffin luv – maybe something happened while she was away, or..Oh I don't know, but I don't see how it can involve you – you only met her today. I need to speak to Torres and Loker to get to the bottom of it. Now, go get another coffee then go up and play with Vincent- stop worrying and let me make a few phone calls right"_

_"Ok – but you will tell me when you find out won't you Cal_?"

"_Course I will – now go on – I'm gonna have a few words with my senior staff_"

**A/N...So...What do you think has happened.......**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it's been so long....been having a bit of a block with my multi chapters, still not that sure on this one so apologies if it's not up to much - I will try and re inspire myself more for the next one.....  
**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**TRYING TO DEAL….**

"_So where the bloody hell are you two right at this moment?"_

_"Well…we are both in Ria's car boss"_

_"Very smart Loker – Where is Torre's car parked that you are both sitting in it?"_

_"We are outside Sandra Willsons house"_

_"Stay there- I'll be with you in about 15 – and you better have some damn good answers for me when I get there_"

**xXx**

"_Answers! Answers about what?"_

_""I don't know Ria – about the fact that we know a member of our staff could be on the point of suicide and we didn't let him know! – maybe"_

_"I think that's being a little over dramatic – I mean yes, she's upset, probably a bit depressed – but suicide! I don't think so Loker"_

_"Well if you don't think it is that serious – Torres – why have you been sitting in your car with me, outside her house, for the past 2 or more hours?"_

Ria couldn't answer that, mainly because she, like Loker, had seen that certain 'something' in the girls eyes when she had run out of the building, she wasn't sure though.

In hindsight it was probably best that Lightman had found out and was now making his way over, if anyone could spot those particular signs in a face – he could!

**xXx**

Loker moved into the back as Cal moved into the front passenger seat and gave them a good 30 seconds of the Lightman Glare.

"_Well…talk to me_"

Torres cleared her throat, "_Well, from what we have worked out….Sandra has apparently been in love with Loker here from the day she started at the company – which is 4 yrs now – but she has kept it well hidden. I'm guessing that as long as he has never been in any kind of …long term…relationship she has been happy enough, but then she came back from her study trip and found out about …well..Loker and I being …well…an item I guess and she has just freaked out_"

"_Define 'freaked out'?"_

_"She just sat in the coffee room in a kind of a trance until I went to speak to her – which was probably not the best thing – but I didn't know what was the problem…anyway she was hostile to me. Loker tried but then she just sorta .broke down and ran out of the office"_

_"And you two are sitting here because_?"

"_She had a kind 'look' in her eyes boss_" Loker finally spoke

"_What look would that be Loker? And how the hell can you be around a woman for 4 years - and NOT notice that she is besotted with you?"_

_"Hey, you and Dr. Foster managed it for longer than that_!"

Torres threw him a shocked and then a 'shut up' look.

"_You and I will be having a talk about that comment at some point Loker – but right now – wot LOOK?"_

_"Well like she was ..outta control and ..maybe..might be thinking about doing something…well"_

_"Suicide_" Ria cut in seeing that Lightman was getting impatient.

"_Oh – Fuckin brilliant! So you two think the woman might be suicidal and what do you do!....Sit outside her house like a pair of pratts while she could be dying inside_"

He let out a loud hiss of anger and, just to let them know in case they hadn't worked it out, just how angry he was – the car door was slammed so hard that the side window shattered. They briefly heard "That is cumin out of your wages Torres" as he crossed the road and started banging on the door.

**xXx**

Cal wondered how many more times this evening he would find himself sitting on a couch trying to console a near hysterical, virtually incoherent female.

Cami had been slightly easier. He knew her, yet despite the fact that this woman had worked for his company for 4 years – he really had no idea of who she really was.

He had known how to reason with Cami. What could he say now? All that came to mind was 'Loker – for Christ's sake girl, he isn't worth this' but Cal knew that would be highly inappropriate at this point in time.

' Don't worry, you'll forget about him in time, you'll find someone else'

The big problem with that was if she truly was in love with Loker – would she ever forget – find someone else?

He never had. He had fallen in Love with Gillian so many years ago, and he never forgot it. He had tried to find someone else – marry them even – but that hadn't worked. Ok – he had finally got lucky, he and Gill had gone through so much but they had found each other in the end. It had been close, he had so very nearly lost her…..

The sobbing was decreasing, soon he would have to think of something to say to her, some words of wisdom and solace…

There was just hiccups now and he was still at a loss with mild panic beginning at the pit of his stomach. If he said the wrong thing…if he said nothing at all……

The front door squeaked a little as it opened ….

His arms were gently removed and replaced by his wife's.

"_Hush now Sandra, we can sort this out you and I_"

She mouthed silently to him "Go home Cal, I've got this" his smile was one of pure love and gratitude as he crept out.

**xXx**

"_So Gilly is with her now?"_

_"Yeah she is so…"_

_"Thank God for that"_

_"Yer know what Cami, there was a hint of – 'thank god it's her and not you' – in that statement"_

_"Well…seriously Cal….it's not exactly your 'forte' is it…comforting sobbing women" a grin softened her words._

_"I did ok with you_" he turned on the hurt look

"_Well…yes…but I could feel you wanting to be 100 miles away the whole time…but that's probably because I know you so well, I'm sure you would have been great Sandra really…."_

_"You really didn't mean the last part of that sentence did you?"_

_"Well….no…Oh Cal – you are what you are…totally brilliant at most things….but comforting crying young women isn't one of them_"

Cal was glad he could see the sparkle back in her eyes, and he couldn't resist adding to it.

"_So…how about a quickie in the bedroom while the wife's out doing her thing?"_

_"Oh I'd love to Cal – but do you really want to have to console me again when I start crying with guilt after?"_

_"Bloody hell no! Lets hit the scotch instead_"……


	22. Chapter 22

**I guess that last chapter was crap wasn't it..Sorry bout that.**

**At the moment my 'mojo' appears to taking an extended holiday, even the last one off was not of my best (sorry Yenn)..so I'm afraid that this, and my other multi chapter are going to have to sit and wait for their endings because I really don't like to publish anything when I know my self that it is basically rubbish.**

**I will content with just reading for a while I think until whatever part of my brain that 'switched off' decides to 'switch on' again…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to everyone that has been kind enough to wait for my problems with this and other issues to be over, sorry to have kept you waiting....**

**Just one thing before the story, and sorry but I don't know how else to get this across....REVEIWER 67, I am always open for healthy, comstructive critic, and to a degree I can see some merit in your reveiw. However....If you are going to make comments like that, please have the decency to NOT remain anon. There may well be reasons that could go some way to explaining the errors you feel have been made, by not allowing the writer to get back to you on it, even if it's to say 'Hell yeah - you're right, sorry' is, I think, a bit unfair....**

_RIGHT....next chapter...please enjoy_

_Disclaimer as norm…_

**HONEYMOON FAMILY HOLIDAY**

Cal was reflecting.

Cami, was back to her old self, especially now Tim had returned and they were happily ensconced in setting up their new business premises.

Sandra seemed to have calmed down.

Whatever magic Gillian had used meant that she was now back in the office and to all intents and purposes, getting on with her life.

Relative peace appeared to have settled over the Lightman lives.

**xXx**

The tranquillity was shattered as a chattering Emily burst through the front door quickly followed by Gillian and Vincent.

"_Arhhh the return of the eternal shoppers!"_

Gill grinned at him as Emily started off loading all the shopping bags,

"_A growing baby needs things Cal_"

Cal raised an ironical eyebrow, "_Em luv, would you mind taking your brother upstairs for a while_?"

Both women looked at him suspiciously but Emily gave a brief "_Sure dad"_ and lifting Vincent from Gills arms proceeded up the stairs.

"_Cal – is there a problem? We didn't spend that much you know"_

_"Nahh luv – it's nuffin bad. Let's get some coffee and sit down for a bit"_

Once the beverages were in hand and they were seated on the couch, Gill tucked her legs to her side and leant on Cals shoulder.

"_Ok, I'm ready Cal, what is it that seems to be so important to you but apparently is 'nuffin bad'?"_

_"I want us to go on holiday, all of us, our first family holiday"_

_"Cal, it's a beautiful thought but sweetheart,we have new cases pending,and_…"

"_Don't Gill, don't over think it, just say yes. Torres and Loker can handle the office, this is the first time – in a long time- that we are problem free. Just say yes Gillian. You know we never had a honeymoon…lets have a honeymoon…a family honeymoon"_

_"You know the last holiday you sprung on me had …lasting consequences"_

_"Are you complaining?"_

_"No, but I am wondering what you could possibly have in mind this time, bearing in mind we now have Emily and Vincent to consider, I don't think chasing tornadoes around would be quite suitable_"

"_I was thinking of going home for a while, Em's always wanted to go and..well there are a few people there that I would like my son to meet"_

_"England! You want to go back to Enland? It's a lovely thought Cal but Vincent is still so young for such a long flight"_

_"Work with me here luv, close your eyes for a minute_"

Gill gave him a brief 'what are you up to' flash but then let her lids drop.

"_Ok, now picture Vincent, our son, in your head and tell me the first thing that comes into your mind"_

_"His eyes" the replay was almost instant. "He has his fathers eyes, that wicked yet soft hazel that sometimes, for no reason at all go green, then back to that wonderful hazel_"

Cal grinned, he had noticed that his sons eyes were definitely from him.

"_What next? Just keep going Gill"_

"_Well…he seems have got his nose from my side of the family, sorry Cal..and…his hair I think is a mixture of us both. I love his perfect little fingernails and I am determined never to let him start biting them like his father…then….oh I could go on forever Cal" _She opened her eyes and looked at him_ "Is there a purpose to this? I mean related to the discussion we were having, or are you just trying to sidetrack me?"_

_"You wanna know what I notice the most?"_

_"Of course_"

"_His temperament. From day one our little boy has been happy, peaceful, seemingly the perfect little pool of blue calm water in the middle of a raging sea. He has your temperament my love, which means he will probably take a ten or eleven hour flight the same way as he does everything else, he'll eat, laugh at any face that shoves itself in front of him, play with any toy you give him and, as long as he gets his cuddles and love, he'll sleep."_

_"You really think that? he has my temperament?"_

_"Well I haven't heard him screaming and yelling and calling everyone by either their surnames or just wankers yet, so – he definitely ain't got mine luv_!"

Gills laughter gradually changed into a look of concern.

"_What about you Cal? it's been so long since you have been home, almost like you have trying your best to ignore it. I know you have some bad memories associated there…"_

_"Yeah, I have, but I have some bloody good ones too, sometimes I forget about that. Look, I can stay away from the really bad places and just take my family to the happy ones"_

_"In that case….I think you have yourself a deal Dr. Lightman. I've never said anything to you before but I have always wanted to go to England with you, but I think I knew I had to wait until you were ready – until you asked me_"

Cal pulled her into him and hugged her for several minutes, marvelling for the millionth time how much this beautiful woman understood him, put up with him, loved him…

I'll start planning and making the bookings first thing tomorrow……


	24. Chapter 24

**Many Thanks for the reveiws everyone.....Enjoy....**

_Disclaimer as norm…._

.

**SURPRISE OUTTING**

The plans and bookings were easy enough and quickly made.

The same couldn't be said for Gill and Emily when it came to wardrobe and sundries packing decisions.

It had take Cal all of about 20 minutes to decide, assemble and then transfer his stuff into a single suitcase.

Gill and Emily were still debating over which suitcases and bags they were actually going to use, let alone what they were going to put into them!

"_Dad, can we go to that "Carnaby Street" it's supposed to be sooo cool …can we_?"

"_Well it was in the 60's and early 70's luv, don't know about nowadays so much_"

"_Oh pleeese dad, even if I get a picture of me by the street name, and buy just something small so I can get a bag"_

_"I dunno yet Em, let's just get there first ay_"

"_But dad.."_

_"Honey, your dad and I have already explained this to you. We have left the itinerary very loose and open just so that we don't have to stick to a strict timescale. This is going to be a very relaxed style holiday" Gill softened her comments with a smile at the end._

_"Ok, but we are definitely still going to Grandmas grave aren't we dad? You promised me that"_

_"Yes luv, we will_"

Gill gave Cal a sharp look.

"_Cal, can you come upstairs and help me get something down from one of your higher shelves please_?"

Emily raised her eyes upwards and stood up.

"_Real subtle Gill, you might just have well told me to go to my room and start packing. It's ok, you wanna talk to dad…I get it…I'll go – I still have at least a dozen of my girlfriends I haven't told yet, so I don't mind_"

She darted up the stairs.

"_Fantastic, that'll be another $200 plus bill cumin in for her cell phone again this month, I'm gonna be bankrupt before we even get to England at this rate"_

_"Cal, I thought we agreed you weren't going to go anywhere that held any of those sad memories for you"_

_"I know luv, but it's a promise I made to Em a long while back. After I had shown her that black and white film footage I have of my mum, she asked me then, if we ever went to England together that I would take her to the grave. She just wants to put something there, something from her to her Gran. How could I say no_?"

She sat down beside him and gently brushed back some of his errant hair from his face.

"_I can understand her need to do that Cal, but what about you- how do you feel about it? Have ever even been to your mum's grave since…"_

_"Since the funeral - No. Maybe it's time though. It's been easy to avoid it, living over here for so long, just paying an annual caretaking fee, maybe it will help me to…lay some ghosts to rest ay_"

She kissed him gently on the lips, "_I hope so my love_"

**xXx**

The weather was good when they landed at Heathrow.

The flight had gone well with no delays, and Vincent, as Cal had predicted, had been perfect.

There was not one flight attendant that hadn't made multiple stops to visit him when he was awake, all of them completely charmed by the beaming smile and the gurgling chuckle he gave them when they tickled his cheek of waved one of his toys in front of him"

"_My brother is gonna be a real heartbreaker when he grows up_"

Emily had grinned every time she saw another female face hanging over the baby.

"_The phrase, 'acorns not falling far from trees' springs to mind_" Gill had whispered in Cal's ear. She was rewarded with one of his wicked grins.

Cal had booked a medium size, but good quality hotel just on the outskirts of Central London for their first few nights. The pre-booked 'Black Taxi' cab got them all there quite quickly, and booking in was fast and friendly.

When they all finally got to their rooms Gill immediately lay on the large king size bed and kicked her shoes off.

"_Ohhh heaven…Is Vincent still asleep_?"

Cal looked at his son in his arms, "_Out for the count_"

"_Oh look at that beautiful little crib they have made up for him over there, put him down Cal and come over here with me- you must be exhausted too_"

Cal didn't need asking twice.

Carefully placing Vincent in the cot he too kicked his shoes off and threw himself on the bed letting out a huge sigh.

Gill rolled against him and cuddled in ….

BANG – the adjoining room door burst open…

"_My room is sooo cool, when are we going out? Where are we going first- hey what are you two doing_?"

Cal groaned and Gill grinned "_Emily! You need to go and get a couple of hours sleep girl – as do Gill and I. You have never flown long haul before but trust me, if you don't chill out for a few hours now, when we do go out later you will be too knackered to enjoy it_"

"_But I'm not…..OoooK….We are going out later though aren't we? You have something planned…I can tell…what is it?"_

_"It's a Bloody surprise – and it's one that you won't get to find out about unless you get outta here right now_"

Emily backtracked and quietly shut the door.

"_We must remember to lock that_"

Cal looked down at Gill for a response to find that she was already asleep.

Planting a kiss on her forehead he quickly joined her.

**xXx**

It was mid afternoon by the time they were all up, showered, changed and out on the road.

Cal had told them to dress very casually and to bring enough supplies for Vincent for a few hours.

He had hired a car for a few days and was now driving round inner London backstreets like he had never left.

Emily had started to calm down a bit from the cultural shock of driving on the 'wrong side' of the road, and was only flinching occasionally now.

Now, down one of the more residential roads, Cal pulled up and parked the car just outside a smallish end of terrace house.

"_Right, everyone out"_

"_Where are we Cal, who does this house belong to_?"

Gill was busy getting Vincent out and looking around at the area.

"_Still a surprise…Right then....prepare yourselves for some English hospitality_"

He strode up the small path and pressed the doorbell, Gill and Emily scurried up close behind him.

The door opened –

"_BLOODY HELL!...I fink I've had one too many beers already…CAL you little bastard.."_

Large black arms practically swamped Cal and lifted him easily off the ground.

"_You look like an old bloody man already, straighten your shoulders up boy, I was always telling yer_"

"_Yeah, well if you could just put me back on the ground Ron_"

He was literally dropped, "_Gillian, Emily, meet Ron – this is Terry's dad – and more or less mine for a large part of my youth. Ron, Gillian, my wife –Emily, my daughter and that little bundle there is Vincent, our son_"

"_Christ you dirty little sod, when did this happen_?"

Gill felt Vincent being dragged out of arms and then watched as the large man held him up and wriggle him about a bit. Vincent responded with his normal gurgle of delight.

"_Well he's got your eyes boy, but thank Christ nuffin else"_

_"Yeah – cheers for that Ron, any chance we can get off the doorstep here?"_

_"Shit, what was I finkin – here grab yer boy….LADIES…beautiful, lovely ladies_"

Gill was the first to be embraced and kissed several times before he moved on to Emily who, like her father was lifted off the ground for her hugs and kisses.

Cal decided he had waited long enough and walked through the doorway and straight into the front room.

Ron ushered 'The Ladies' in after him.

"_Tel's not in the country at the minute Cal"_

_"Yeah I know, why do yer fink I came_"

"_Well, grab a chair somewhere all of you, I'll stick the kettle on ..I'm expecting Shirley any second now – Christ this is gonna be a shocker for her, hope her ticker holds up_"

He made his way to the kitchen.

Emily sat on the edge of the large settee next to her father, her eyes were wide and she still looked slightly shocked, Gillian chose a matching chair opposite, her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter.

Cal settled back with Vincent looking comfortably familiar with the whole thing.

"_He's very…exuberant isn't he_" Gill was careful with her wording.

"_You fink so….wait till Shirley gets in, she's the missus by the way_"


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi......Welll- Heres Shirey.....This chapter is really a lot of chat - and I hope fun - please enjoy.......**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**  
Shirley ,,(Mum)…Marsh**

"_OH MY GAWD_!"

Shirley Marsh stood in the doorway looking for all the world like she had seen a ghost.

"_It's my Little Monster cum 'ome to his mum- oh my life Cal boy, cum 'ere an give me a bloody big and hug and a kiss lad_"

Laughing, Cal did as he was told.

Passing Vincent to Gill, he was immediately enveloped into Shirley's voluptuous bosom.

By the time she released him, his face was quite red and he made an exaggerated gasp for breath.

"_Christ woman – wot you tryin to do…suffocate me with those things_"

"_Oi, I remember back in the day when you were a young un you were constantly tryin to catch a sneaky peek at me girlies – so don't you start complaining now boy or you'll see the back of me 'and, your not too old that I won't catch yer a swift one yer know_"

Moving away from Cal, she quickly crossed the room and was now bearing down on a slightly nervous looking Emily.

"_Yeah Shirl, this is my daughter E_……"

"_I know who she is Cal – stand up luv, lets 'ave a look at yer_"

With a quick glance at her father, Emily stood up and offered her hand.

"_Hello Mrs Marsh, it's very nice to meet you_"

Shirley howled with laughter leaving Emily looking confused.

"_Bless her little cottons, that has to be the first bit of politeness in this house for years! Cum 'ere luv – no standing on ceremony in this place give me hug_"

Cal grinned, Emily looked like small twig being crushed by a big bear,

"_Careful Shirl, try not to break her bones luv"_

_"She is a skinny little thing isn't she – don't yer feed the girl Cal? or has she picked up the 'skinny gene' from that mother of hers_?"

Emily had been released but was still looking dazed.

"_Shirl! – don't start, that's the girls mum, so hold back that tongue of yours woman"_

Ron just appeared in the doorway with a large tray laden with mugs and a teapot and biscuits.

"_I will not…I never took to that woman, but I see there's enuf of her dads side in the girl to make her a good un_"

Cal moved over to Emily's side and slipped an arm around her.

"_Shirley you never even MET 'that woman' so I don't see…"_

_"I know wot she did to you Cal – and even if you are a little bastard, you didn't deserve that_"

Shaking his head and knowing not to bother trying to argue with her, Cal decided the best thing was to divert her attention elsewhere.

"_Well you have the chance to meet my current wife now – this is Gillian and that bundle there is our son Vincent_"

Because they had been sitting so quietly in the corner, Shirley had missed the last part of the visiting party but now here eyes lit up and a big 'oooohhhh' forms on her lips.

Cal, Ron and Emily relegated themselves to serving persons as the next thirty to forty minutes were completely given over to the baby and Gillian.

Finally, as Cal was in the kitchen washing up, Shirley joined him.

"_You gotcha yerself a goodun there boy, so don't go messing it up"_

_"No mum"_

_"And that boy of yours, I've 'ad a word with Gill and told her to keep a tight rein on him coz I can already see his dad's wicked little devilish ways in those peepers of his"_

_"Yes mum"_

_"And speakin of yer mum – you gonna go see her while yer here?"_

_"Yeah Shirl, I am. I promised Emily…and …I guess it's about time for me as well"_

_"Well mind you do then. Ron's always kept it nice for her"_

_"Hold on Shirl – I pay a caretaking service for that_"

"_Well maybe you do boy, but they don't do the personal touches do they. There's always fresh flowers, he polishes the brass plaque. Cal, she was our family too yer know_"

Cal just wrapped his arms round her. He knew he couldn't say thanks, it would have been something akin to an insult, and you never had to thank family for doing what family should do!

Hours passed quickly as Ron and Shirley (much to Cals horror) insisted on getting out the old photo albums and invoking howls of laughter at the numerous images of him as a young boy.

"_Well – much as I hate to break this up, I think we need to be making a move. Vincent needs to be settled for the night and I fink Em's feeling the effects of international jet lag now – or it might just be all the biscuits and cake you have shovelled into her Shirl, I'm not sure_" Cal ended with a grin.

"_Well you just make sure you get back here and say goodbye before you go this time, besides I'm gonna get lots of copies of these photo's for Emily here, so you'll have to pick them up_" Cal grimaced, Emily and Gill grinned.

As they were all leaving Ron came up to Cal with a serious look on his face.

"_Just wanted to say – we know wot yer did for our boy Tel when he got in a spot of bother_" There was a quick nod of the head at the end of the sentence. That was all – because you didn't say thank you to family!

**xXx**

Although tired, Emily was still gushing as they pulled into the hotel car park.

"_We will go back before we go dad won't we? They are soooo cool and I really want those copies, and Shirley said there are more that she will look out that are even more embarrassing! Wait till I see Eli and Ria.."_

_"If Loker and Torres get so much of a sniff of them – you will be grounded for the next ten years Em"_

_"I bet mum hasn't even seen them"_

_"Same applies"_

_"But daaaaad"_

_"I mean it – unless of course you want me to start getting out al those cute little memories of you as a small girl – in the buff in a paddling pool as I remember…or that time when you tried a hair dye and it turned green...I'm sure Dick would just love to.."_

_"You wouldn't DARE…and it's RICK dad_"

Cal and Gill were still teasing her and smirking when they got to their rooms. Emily went straight into hers in a sulk.

"_They are the most wonderful couple Cal, I could have spent hours more there_"

Gillian, having put Vincent in the cot, wrapped her arms round his neck and smiled into his eyes.

"_Yeah – they are luv, dunno wot I would have done without them back then"_

_"They knew your mother well didn't they"_

_"Well Shirl and mum were friends before Tel and I were born"_

_"I felt like I'd known them all my life within an hour of being there, I really hope we can stay in contact when we go home, emails and things"_

_"We'd have to buy them a computer first luv_"

"_Well why not? And we can pay someone to show them how to use it all_"

Cal gave her a long lingering kiss.

"_Yeah – you're right why not_"


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi - so...This chapter...some funny (I hope) some a bit ..well not sad..more ......Poignant........ENJOY........**

_Disclaimer as norm…._

**GOLDEN**

**HEART**

The next two days were a whirlwind of London sightseeing.

Houses of Parliament, (Professional Liars Consortium Cal called it)

London Dungeons (Emily was a little more fascinated than maybe she should have been in the old Medieval tortures section!)

'Buck House' and the changing of the Guard, (both Emily and Gill spending a full half hour trying to make one of the bear skinned hat guardsman move, or smile, or frown to no avail)

Tower of London (Yes Emily the crown Jewels are real! Yes they really did keep people as prisoners up in those towers before beheading them…No the ravens are not drugged so that they don't fly away!)

The London Eye, (no they cannot make it go round any faster Em, now enjoy the views please)

River Thames boat trips, (No the Loch Ness Monster does not live in the river Thames Em, He lives in Loch Ness – Which is in Scotland – that is..if he existed – which he doesn't!) 

Cal refused to go to Madame Tussauds.

He never 'got' the waxwork thing.

Life like replicas of people – made of wax!!! You couldn't 'read' them so he didn't trust them! 

While Emily and Gill spent nearly a whole day shopping (Harrods, Selfridges, Oxford Street….and yes – Carnaby street. Cal took Vincent and spent the day musing round Covent Garden with all the antiques stalls and the street Artists to keep him and his son happy. 

**xXx**

"_Do you know how much this is all gonna cost in excess luggage alone_?"

They were all in the main bedroom, his girls were merrily pulling out and re admiring their purchases.

"_But dad, all this stuff is sooo cool, and you just can't get this back home"_

_"Yes you can Em., ever heard of Ebay?"_

_"Cal – leave her alone, we are on holiday, and this is what women do on holiday – we shop"_

_"Yeah…women shop and men go bloody bankrupt. Plus the joys of carrying it all back through the airport, giving themselves a back problem for the next six months and being totally exhausted at the end of what was intended to be a relaxing, fun holiday_" 

"_So, what are the plans for tomorrow dad_?" Emily tried to steer her father away from the subject.

"_Tomorrow….tomorrow we are gonna go see mum. Well my mum, your Gran_"

Emily went and sat on the bed and curled up against him. 

"_Dad, we don't have to yer know- I mean ….I don't want you to get sad, so if it's gonna make you sad, I'll let you out of the promise, I understand"_

Cal hugged and kissed his daughter_, "Nah luv, I do want to go, and I want you to go. I've kinda got me head round it now so it's all good luv. Thank you though Em, for thinking of me like that, for making that offer_"

Emily just smiled up at him, gave him another huge hug and several kisses then she jumped from the bed, gathered up her latest 'goodies' and started to pile them up in her room. 

**xXx**

The cemetery was a smallish one and beautiful in its own way.

All the graves appeared to be well kept and cared for with fresh flowers everywhere. 

Cal, holding Emily's hand made his way to his mother's grave. For a while, they just stood there in silence, hand in hand, heads down each taking in the plot and storing it in their own thoughts and memories.

Gill had held back a bit and was standing a small way back form the father and daughter watching the many emotions that filled their faces.

"_Gill luv, cum over here, join us_"

She moved slowly over and looked more closely at the grave.

True to their word, Ron and Shirley had certainly watched over Cal's mums resting place.

The flowers were fresh and numerous. There were little bushes planted here and there. The surrounding grass area was neat, clean and well lawned.

There was a brass plaque attached to the main headstone. It gave her name and the dates of her life, under that:

_Louise_

_Much loved and missed mum and wife._

_You will always be with us, in our hearts_

_and memories._

_We hope you are now at peace.  
_

"_It is beautiful dad"_

_"Yes luv – it is. It really is_"

Gill handed Vincent to Cal and gently pulled him away to a nearby bench where he gladly took a seat as the first single tear made its way down his cheek. She then made her way back to Emily. 

"_Is dad ok Gill?"_

_"Yes love, just needs a bit of time on his own at the moment. So, he said you had something you wanted to put here"_

_"We had these special classes at school, in the art course. We went to a jewellery making place and were allowed to bring bits of broken or old gold. They showed us how to melt it down and make it into something else. I made this_"

She held out her hand and there was a single flat piece of gold in the shape of a heart. There was engraving on it that read: 

_Greatest Grandma_

_Love _

_Emily  
_

"_Oh Emily, that is amazing"_

_"I wanna bury it a little it – my I wanted dad to see it first_….."

Gill took a quick look in his direction. 

He seemed to be more in control now, pulling faces at Vincent and making him gurgle.

"_Cal_"

He looked up and she motioned him to join them.

As he approached Emily walked to join him and showed him her token, explaining he same as she did to Gill.

They both joined Gill as Emily said a few words and carefully buried the golden heart.

Picking up on a glance from his eyes Gill took Vincent from Cal and Emily by the hand.

"_Come on Em. I think your dada needs a few minutes on his own now_"

They started walking slowly back to the car. 

Cal waited until he was sure he they were out of earshot before crouching down by the graveside.

_"I just wanted to tell you…that I have forgiven you mum. I know you couldn't help yourself. Fing is …I have this new family now….a good one, so …I have to apply some of that to me as well, I need to start forgiving myself, and now…I think I can_…..


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi....SOOOOO sorry for the long delay in updating. I have had a hell of a few weeks. One of my cats developed a massive lump on his head which turned out to a tumour. Most vets I know would have out him to sleep straight away- BUT- my vet will listen to me, and I asked him to give my Benny a chance. We operated on him (yes me and him, I used to be a vet nurse with him) and tried removeing as much of the tumour as possible. It had to be packed as it left a huge great hole.**

**He cane out of the op well, and as soon as he could started eating!!!...that was a week ago - yesterday he had half of the packing removed and there was no sign of any infection or problems. He is now curled up beside me as I write, asleep and purring in his dreams. ..I know we are not totally out of the woods, but for now, he is happy and therefore so am I. Now I feel like I can write again..............**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**THE SECRET**

As promised they were spending their last afternoon at the Marsh's.

Two laptops had been purchased and broadband had been installed.

Cal had taken through some plates and cups to the kitchen leaving Emily and Gill trying to teach the basics to Ron and Shirley.

Howls of laughter and wails of 'I don't get it' echoed through to him as he placed his load into the sink.

As he turned on the hot water a hand came from behind him and turned it off again.

"_Wots up mum, want me to leave all the washing up to you do yer?"_

_"No boy, you're gonna do it – after you tell me wot yer up to!"_

_"Up to!..The washing up is wot I'm up to, and why aren't you out there learning about modern technology?"_

_"Don't try that with me Cal Lightman unless you want that wet wash cloth round the back of yer head"_

_"Never could put one past you could I – by the way – we would call that a deflection answer in the trade"_

_"In this house we call it poncing about – so – wot you up to ai, cos you're hiding sumfing boy_"

Cal could see her hand moving fast towards his ear, remembering how much one of her grab and twist manoeuvres could hurt, he backed off quickly.

"_Alright, alright – out in the back yard though yeah"_

He opened the back door and they stepped out. 

Cal just stood there, hands shoved in his pockets, head down, feet kicking at some loose concrete.

"_I'm waiting…and I'm getting inpatient"_

_"Well – there's sumthing I need to talk about with Gill, and, well I just not sure how she's gonna take it really"_

_"Oh cum on Cal – you could sweet talk a bleedin Vestal Virgin" into a quickie behind a wall – wot could you possibly have dun that you can't talk her round"_

_He grinned "You don't know her – she does have quite a temper yer know"_

_"Right! – well I'm going back in there, and I'm sendin her out here. You get it sorted boy. And don't forget the washing up when you've finished_"

**xXx**

"_Cal, Mama Marsh said you wanted to talk to me, in private_?"

Gill was watching him. She too had noticed he was stressing about something but had assumed it was to do with the up and coming journey home.

"_Yeah …well…Right – Ok, here goes…..Do you remember back when I was helping you look at properties when you first separated from Alec_?"

Now she was puzzled and her face showed it.

"_Yes, of course I do. What is this about Cal?"_

_"Just – just work with me here for a bit luv. I'll get there I promise. Right, so back to the properties. There was this one woman that took us to see a house, big old thing that was obviously meant for a family with a few kids so we didn't spend a lot of time there, but I do remember the look on your face when you first saw it – You loved it"_

_"Yes, I remember the one. It was beautiful….but, as you say way to big for my needs"_

_"But you did luv it didn't you?"_

_"I know I didn't see a lot of it…but ..oh I don't know, there was just this feeling about it, and it was stunning, and the garden…"_

_"Well, seeing as that was in the good old days when we were fairly cash rich at the company…I…well I sort of…bought it actually"_

_"WHAT – Why? You've had it all this time, and you said nothing to me? I don't understand this Cal, why would you do that and why are you telling me now_?"

Cal brought his hands up and cupped her face gently.

"_Calm down woman, let me try and explain will you_"

Gill took several deep breaths, then straightened her shoulders, narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

"_As you pointed out at the time, it was a family home, and you loved it. Sumfing inside me said – buy it and then, one day, if you can ever convince that beautiful woman to take a chance on you, you can offer her the perfect family home_"

Gillian instantly softened at the vulnerability he was showing by opening up to her in this way.

"_My house, well yes – it is sort of still big enough, but we could do with more room, and I want us – as a family – to have a new start in a new house. I don't want it to be you have moved into my house, I want it to us – moving into our house and filling it with our memories_"

Gillian kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss but it lasted quite some time.

"_That is most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me – why did you feel so nervous about telling me this? And why are you still nervous – there's more isn't there_?"

She gave him one of her ' don't even try' looks.

"_Firstly, I didn't know if you would see it as – dunno- making decisions without talking to you about it first. Being an arrogant bastard as usual"_

_"Mmm, I suppose I can see why you might think that – but I don't feel like that way at all. …so…what else aren't you telling me?"_

_"This is the slightly more complicated bit. I have been trying now, for quite a while, to see if I could track down what happened to Sophie, even if it was just that could tell you that she was happy and healthy_"

He heard her soft but sharp intake of breath, he saw her body tense at the mention of Sophie's name so he moved on quickly.

"_I don't want to drag this out for you Gill, so the long and the short of it is this. Sophie's mum went back onto drugs very shortly after taking her back. Social services took her away for a while, gave the mother a chance to go to rehab, sort herself out, but she didn't. It was then that approached Alec to offer you both a second chance"_

_"NO! – When?..He never said anything, not a word. I would have taken her back in a second Cal"_

_"I know – I know luv, but Alec didn't see it that way apparently. He told them that neither of you could take the chance on going through all that again. He turned their offer down_."

He could see the tears forming quickly in her eyes, the look of horror and pain on her face. Holding both her hands in his he continued as quickly as he could.

"_They put her up for adoption again, but for some reason she didn't get picked. They place her with foster parents, but when I tried to find out more – well all their records had got mixed up and it took a ton of time trying to track her down. It's only recently – very recently that they found her. Then of course they had to deal with all the paperwork when I told them that you and I were now married, had our own baby and Emily, but that we still desperately wanted to adopt Sophie as well. I wanted to tell you Gill, but I couldn't – not till I was sure – I couldn't do that to you. Yesterday I had the phone call – we have been accepted, because of all the history of the case they allowed it to fast track, without all the normal checks and waiting – Gill- she is ours. As soon as we get back, sign off on all the paperwork_…

"

He couldn't continue. Gill was leaning against him now, sobbing, her hands gripping on to him.

He stroked her hair, kept whispering "_It's ok luv, it's all gonna be ok now, you are gonna get your girl back, for good this time, it's all good luv_"

"_When Cal? Will she be there when we get back? Will they bring her to us, I want to know when I can hold her in my arms…OH, but she won't even know me, If I do that – she might get scared – No, I will have to take it slowly, carefully. Oh my God I don't even know what she looks like now.."_

_"Will you try and calm down please Gill. I know this is a shock and yer head must be all over the place luv, but as you said – we have to do this right. I've arranged for them to keep her for a few days after we have got back.."_

_"NO! No Cal, I want to see her_…"

"_I know, Gill I know but listen..It won't help her to come to my house only to be moved again when we transfer to the new house, when we take her, she needs to go straight into the place we are going to call our home so…"_

_"But that could take weeks! All the packing and decorating- months even…not a few days Cal"_

_"Well, normally yes…but….well…most of it has been done while we have been here- all our stuff has been packed and moved- or stored, and the new place has had a complete uplift. I made sure it was all done in basic colours so that we could all choose together when we have settled – but it is ready to move into, right now. I only asked them for a few days grace so that we could unpack and settle a bit, finish off all the final paperwork…and ….I still have to tell Em, she doesn't know yet, I was kind of hoping for your help with that luv_"

Gills face showed clearly that she was still trying to take it all in.

There was shock, confusion, doubt, fear, but there was also love, happiness and joy.

She took a deep breath…..

"_Cal Lightman I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you for all this. I can understand your reasons for keeping it from me, but I wish you felt I was strong enough to have handled it"_

_"So – is it a kiss or a slap_?"

She kissed him so deeply, so passionately that he finally relaxed, knowing he had done the right thing, and that she accepted that.

"_Is there anything else you need to tell me? Anything you have still to confess to – before we tackle Emily_?"

Cal shuffled a bit and dragged his cell phone out of his pocket. Pushing a few buttons he finally handed it to her.

Looking down Gill eyes rested on an image of an angelic face of a young girl.

With blonde curly hair and vivid blue eyes she had a wide smile and just a touch of freckles across her nose.

She ran her fingertips lightly over the picture.

"**_Sophie_**" she whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

**For those of you out there that haven't read the new chapter in my other story...**

**I apologise for thelong time gap in updating my stories..life got in the way**

Disclaimer as Norm

**THE NEW FAMILY HOME**

The news had been broken to Emily on the flight home.

Expecting angst, sulks and tantrums, both adults had been surprised by her reaction – two simple questions seemed to clinch the deal:

"_Is my room gona be bigger?"_

_"Yeah, it is luv – and it's en suite"_

_"I don't suppose …."_

_"Yeah, it has a pool"_

_"Oh that is sooooo cooool, I can have pool parties and sleepovers…."_

_"Just so long as there is no alcohol at the pool parties and no males at the sleepovers_…"

Emily was already composing a text to inform her friends of the exciting new development in her social life so her father's warnings and rules were completely lost.

The matter of Sophie joining the family was to be broached when they were in the new house – one shock at a time…

**xXx**

Emily was like a whirlwind, diving in and out of doors, along corridors, up and down the stairs all the while making appreciative noises accompanied by the occasional word…cool…wicked….soooo bad…..

Gillian was taking it all in much more quietly.

The house had been built originally in an old English style, bricks, high ceilings, ceiling roses and picture rails.

Large, tall windows with shutters were in most downstairs rooms, double aspect allowing daylight to come flooding in.

The family room was massive and led through to a dining room which in turn led to the huge kitchen. 

One section was set up for family breakfasts and a large square island sat in the middle of the main kitchen working area.

There was a perfect blend of old and modern and virtually the whole end wall was patio doors that led out to the substantial garden and pool area.

"_Have you been upstairs yet_?"

Cami's familiar cheery voice floated behind her.

"_No, not yet. I am assuming you have though, want to give me the guided tour"_

_"Oh wow yes, Gilly this place is amazing come on…"_

Gill found herself grinning as she was grabbed by the hand and raced up the stairs.

She realised that she had really missed the effervescence of this young woman that had more or less become her best friend in such a short space of time.

"_Master bedroom first I think"_ It was said with a wicked grin on her face as she opened a door and ushered Gill inside.

The room was substantial but what caught her attention, and breath, was the double king size four poster bed that occupied the middle of the room.

"_Think you might be able to make a few more babies in that?"_

_"Well we can certainly have fun trying_"

Cal's low husky voice answered for her as they both spun round to see him leaning idly against the door frame.

"_If you're hoping for a football team I think you might be disappointed – where's Vincent?"_

_"He's safe with his sister who is showing him round his new room_"

Gill walked over and kissed him.

"_You've had an awful lot of work done in here since I last saw it"_

_"Needed doing luv, certain amount of modernisation was required, but I think it's been done sympathetically"_

_"Oh it has" Cami jumped in "there is still so much old charma in this house you can almost taste it, but, just to make sure I had a friend of mine – a white witch – come in and check the place out, and she says there is not even the slightest hint of any bad vibes here. All good spirits, all the way…This is a happy house"_

_"You had a wot!"_

_"A white…"_

_"Yeah I got that bit you hippy lunatic, I asked you to supervise the move of all the property and crap from the old house to here while we were away – I don't remember however asking you to let a ghost hunter go sneaking round"_

_"Well excuse me Mr. Cynic – and she's a white witch not a 'ghost hunter'…I was just trying to look out for your spiritual well being…"_

_"Oh shut up"_

_"Cal! I'm sure Cami was only trying to do what she thought was best for us_…"

"_Exactly….you know sex is much better in a house that has been cleansed and blessed by a white…."_

_"REALLY…let's check out your theory shall we_…"

Cami squealed as Cal ruby tackled her backwards onto the bed and started on what he knew were her most ticklish areas.

Gillian was standing there chuckling at the childlike play when Tim came up behind her.

"_I hope I'm not interrupting anything_" He too watched with amusement as Cal continued to torment his wife.

"_Oh nothing serious Tim. Shall we leave the children to play while you show me round the rest of the upstairs._

_"It would be my pleasure Mrs Lightman"_

****

xXx

They found Emily in a beautiful room decorated predominantly in tones of blue.

Vincent was in a large wooden 'vintage' style crib trying desperately to hit the soft toys that hung above him.

Emily grinned up at them as they entered.

"_He's getting so much more co-ordinated now I think he will actually get one of those one day soon"_

_"Do you like your new room Em?"_

_"It's amazing Gill, can't wait to start putting all my stuff in there, and I'm gonna have so much space left that I can go buy a whole lot more…..Is dad picking on Cami again? I can hear her screaming….those two act just like a pair of kids when they are together_"

She gave Gill a quick hug and a peck on the cheek as she left the room stopping briefly to throw a disapproving scowl in the direction of the master bedroom before proceeding back to her own.

Tim burst out laughing as soon as she had closed her door.

"_I guess I'd better go rescue my woman and get going, you guys must be shattered by now and I am gonna have my work cut out for me tonight_"

Puzzled by the later half of his sentence Gill had to ask.

"_Why do you say that?"_

_"Oh didn't you know? Cami is always that much randier when she'd been around your husband for any length of time…and then I have to bear the brunt of it_"

His voice was full of fake 'hard done by' victim.

Gillian burst into laughter and the musical tones finally brought a roughed up looking Cal out of the bedroom door.

"_Oi…You're not trying to chat up my wife are you_?"

Tim threw his hands up. "_God no…the one I have is hard enough to handle, I really couldn't manage another"_

Cami stumbled out of the door looking equally dishevelled and threw herself into her husband's arms.

"_Take me away from this monster_"

The laughing and friendly banter lasted all the way to the front door when the young couple finally left.

**xXx**

The peace was wonderful after all chaos of the day.

Cal pulled Gill closer still against him as they lay in the crisp new sheets of their new bed.

"_Wots up luv_?"

"_Nothing sweetheart, all this..the house, seeing Cami and Tim again, you have done so much planning and work. I should be a little angry that you have kept it all hidden from me, but I love you too much at the moment to even try_"

After a protracted deep and sensual kiss, Cal pulled her face up from where she had buried it in his chest.

"_Still..you need to tell me wots up sweetheart_"

"_I saw her room, it's so beautiful_…" the tears slowly spilled over.

"_When will they bring her Cal? When Can I hold her – touch her?"_

"_Soon luv, just a couple of days. I know it's hard but we need to be just a little bit more settled, and we have to tell Em tomorrow"_

_"I feel so awful, I have two such beautiful children already..something I thought I would never have…yet all I can think about is…"_

_"It's not awful, it's completely natural. Try and get some sleep now darling, we've still got a lot to do tomorrow and after that…she'll be here…Sophie will be back in your arms and this time it's forever_"

Gillian drifted slowly to sleep with that one word echoing in her head….'forever…forever'


	29. Chapter 29

**Finally...update to this story...real sorry for the delay but I have 12 foster kittens in at the moment..It's kitten season and all the welfare/rescue charities are just overrun, so I help where I can...I am gonna post some pix of the little darlings on my bio soon if anyone wants to see them...**

**In the meantime...read, hopefully enjoy...and let me know...taaaaaa**

Disclaimer as Norm 

**SOPHIE**

"When did they say they would get here?"

"Bout 6ish, and it's 8.30 in the morning before you ask me that question again" Cal tried to sound peeved but it just came out as loving indulgence

"Gillian, you should have breakfast" Emily had been watching Gill pace nervously round the kitchen since 7am.

Any other time it would have upset her but knowing the reason for it - that ultimately it would bring her so much happiness – she would leave it to her father she had decided.

Finishing the last of her cereal, she jumped from her chair kissed Cal on the cheek, gave Gill a hug and trotted out looking for her bag.

"You will be back in good time won't you Emily – in case they get here early or something. I wouldn't want you to miss…."

"Of course I will Gilly! I'm meeting my new sister today"

"Emily honey, you do understand everything your father and I talked to you about don't you? I mean that we're not trying to …."

"Make me feel pushed out, or any the less loved blah blah. Gilly I can't wait to meet Sophie, and I know you will always love me as much as her and Vincent….I think it's great, the more younger kids you two have to look after, the less time dad will have to spy on me"

"I wouldn't count on that Em" Cal suddenly entered the conversation. "So…Where are you going now – and who with – and what are your plans?..."

"Daaaad"

"Well just make sure you don't lose the private dick I've hired to follow you"

"Depends…I mean if he's good looking and got a decent car….." came the defiant quip.

"Emily Lightman…"

She was already out of the door.

**xXx  
**

Gillian started to edge out of the kitchen.

"STOP…Don't you dare"

"What?"

"You were going up to check her room again weren't you?"

"Well I…"

"Gill – it will be exactly the same as when you checked it at 5 this morning. Now sit down and eat"

Grudgingly she sat and started to make feeble attempts at the bowl that had been pushed towards her.

"What am I going to do for the whole day Cal? I need to do something or I will go crazy"

Cal raised an eyebrow and smirked "I can fink of something"

"CAL!"

"WOT! We haven't exactly 'christened' our new home yet have we?"

"I know…I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just that I'm so…well…tensed up and"

Even as the words were coming out of her mouth Cal had moved from his chair and was now laying light, sensitive kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders.

"Really, Cal …I just don't think I can…."

As his fingers made light trails down her bare arms, his tongue started flicking round the extremely receptive area just below her ear.

"It's great for de stressing, proven medical fact that is"

His hands had now moved the sides of her breasts.

Despite herself Gill could feel her breath getting shorter and faster, she certainly couldn't contain her small gasp as his fingers ghosted over her nipples.

Leaning her head back against him she pushed her neck harder against his mouth, knowing now that she was lost and happily prepared to let her husband take away reality for a few hours.

"Cum on luv, I didn't buy that antique four poster just for sleepin in yer know"

He scooped her up easily in his arms and made for the stairs.

"Vincent" she managed to whisper

"Is fast asleep and safe"

His mouth covering hers prevented any further talk.

**xXx  
**

Mouths crushed and tongues thrashed.

Limbs became entwined until it was impossible to tell who's were doing what as the heat of passion built, fought with each others then mingled and became one.

When he entered her it felt almost like the first time all over again as she cried out his name.

It was like years just fell away and they had become young lovers without cares or the weight of history clouding their lovemaking.

Like a dream it seemed to go on forever, their sweat mixing with the juices of their mutual and multiple orgasms.

The sheets that had tangled with their bodies were ripped away and discarded on the floor with their clothes.

Both had been reduced to tears in the end, and now they just lay in each others arms – drifting- no need for words. 

The gentle whimpering of Vincent's voice over the monitor finally broke the spell.

"I'll get him luv, you stay exactly where you are"

Gills eyes followed him out of the room marvelling at how the sight of his naked body could still bring such strong shivers to her despite the familiarity she now had with it.

When Cal returned he was holding their son aloft in his arms and swinging him about which was bringing gurgles of delight.

"Bloody kids messin with my love life again"

Gillian just laughed as he bounced back onto the bed dropping Vincent on to her lap.

"What's the time Cal" she was tickling the squirming infant, making him squeal in delight.

"Cumin up for 2. Spose we ought to start getting ready, Em will be back soon and our two matchmakers are sure to put in an appearance at some stage"

They showered together – all three of them.

**xXx  
**

30 minutes later they were back down in the kitchen, Cal was feeding Vincent so Gill opened up her laptop and started tapping away.

"Cal"

"Yea"

"According to this, Sophie's flight came in really early. It's already landed and cleared customs – we haven't missed any calls have we? I mean I would have thought the social worker would have rung us to let us know…"

"Gill, don't start panicking already, she probably has to meet someone else and do some more bloody paperwork crap – Maybe they have to get Sophie through a basic medical or sumfing…"

"Yes…yes you're probably right…still…" 

"I'm back…and yeah I'm still a virgin dad"

"Glad to bloody hear it – as long as I'm still hearing when yer 25 I'll be good with that. Now cum hear and sort yer brother out for me cos I fink Gill's building up for another nervous breakdown"

Gillian scowled at him as Emily swooped Vincent up in the air.

"Oh- Em, he has only just eaten sweetheart…"

"Leave her alone Gill, when he pukes up all over her it will teach her to ask in future"

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the hall and out into the garden.

"Now sit! Calm down…If you are all stressed out when Sophie gets here she will feel it"

Letting him slide his arms round her from the back, she relaxed into his body.

"You're right, I know….and don't you dare say you always are because you're not Cal Lightman…Just …in this case…you are"

**xXx**

It was gone 6pm.

Cal had tried ringing the airport but they apparently had long since left.

He has tried ringing the cell of the social worker that was bringing Sophie to them – it had been switched off.

He had rung the team that had been dealing with the whole adoption process but they had heard nothing.

Now, even he was getting nervous and his 'gut' was telling him that something, somewhere, wasn't right. 

"We should call the police Cal" Gillian was well past just nervous by now and was heading fast towards panic meltdown.

"I'll ring Ben"

He flipped his cell open but before he could punch the first number it rang – number withheld – he pressed the accept key…

"Hello Dr. Lightman…. Just thought I'd give you a quick ring – they do let us use the phone sometimes in here, if we have been 'good' little prisoners. So…I have been hearing all about your good news lately,. Congratulations on your new house and family…you must be feeling a very happy and contented man, such a 'complete' little family unit now….or is it?"

Cal's body felt like he had stuck his finger in a live socket from the very first word.

He knew the voice….how could he ever forget it…..

"Where is she Jenkins?"

"Oops, times up…you don't get much with these phone cards and I have had to make a few other calls recently….Maybe I should send you a VO, it would be lovely to chat again…soon"

Click and the line was dead.


	30. Chapter 30

**Whew...finally got back here...sorry for the delay, specially as I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger...thanks for staying with me on this story (well if you have)...hope you think it's worth the wait...**

_Disclaimer as Norm…_

**THE DEAL**

Gillian was almost catatonic.

When Cal had gathered everyone together and told them about the phone call, he had watched her virtually shut down.

He had put his arms round her, tried to comfort her – tell her that he would get Sophie back, unharmed…she simply turned away from him.

"Dad, let Cami and I stay with Gilly and Vincent – we'll keep them safe I promise. You need to go and do your stuff dad, you beat this guy before…you can do it again, I know you can – Go – Ben's waiting. Go bring my little sister home"

Cal hugged her as tightly as he could, burying his head in her hair, fighting back the tears at the same time wondering how the hell she had managed to grow into such a ….perfect creature.

"Luv you Em"  
"Luv you too dad – now go get Sophie"

**xXx**

They were walking towards the prison entrance-

"We've been given emergency permission to get to see him – Cal!"

Reynolds grabbed him by the arm swinging him to an abrupt halt.

"You have got to pull yourself together before you go in there with him man. You KNOW how good he is…you have got to get that genius brain of yours firing on all cylinders before you go up against him again"

"Don't you think I know that Ben! Christ don't you think I realise the stakes here?"

"So what's yer plan Lightman?"

"I don't have one – not yet anyway. I need to know what he's up to first. Last time we knew wot we were heading towards so I could plan it…This time….I have got no idea Ben. This time I'm gonna have to wing it"

"Ok. Well he's already set up in a room, we've got Torres and Loker in an adjoining room behind a two way mirror and they are setting up all the equipment now….So…you ready for this Lightman?"

"No…but let's go anyway"

**xXx**

Jenkins manic smile greeted him as he stepped through the door.

"Dr. Lightman – how delightful to see you again, and I didn't even have to send you a VO.

"Is that the way you wanna play this Jenkins? Lots of pathetic chitter chatter - is that to make me sweat all the more is it? Savour your bit of power ai?"

"Ooo in a bit of a mood are we? You really should find more time for the niceties you know Cal – you don't mind if I call you Cal do you? I don't suppose you came bearing gifts did you…a box of chocodiles maybe?"

"Wot do you want from me Jenkins?"

"You know the last time we met all you wanted me to do was talk, and now…..You know I miss those days Cal, our little..games..it's very rare to meet up with someone of equal intelligence. I miss it"

"Great, you wanna play games Jenkins? Tell me where my daughter is and once she is safe I'll cum back and play as many games as yer like"

"You can't really be expecting it to be as easy as that – where would the fun in that be? Where's the challenge? and more importantly – what would be the benefit in that for me –as much as I enjoy your company Cal, there are other things that I would enjoy far more I'm afraid"

"So that's it – you want some kind of deal?"

"Wouldn't you? In my position. I think it's only fair Cal, I have information that you want….and you can give me access to something I need"

Jenkins smile nearly pushed Cal over the edge, it was taking every ounce of his control not to knock every last one of his super white teeth down the back of his throat and watch him choke on them.

He controlled his breathing and returned the fake smile.

"More boxes of candy's Jenkins, you'll ruin those amazing teeth of yours"

If anything Jenkins smile got even wider.

"That's more like it – that flash of Lightman wit. Now I'll just bet that you are sitting thinking that this is all about making you suffer – Yes! There, I'm right aren't I? I can see it. Well, Cal, I have to tell you that you are wrong you see I don't hold any grudges against you at all, as I said, you gave me quite a few weeks of entertainment the memory of which I cherish"

"Then wot is this all about then? Are you gonna get to the point because I really don't intend to spend another hour in here playing verbal sparring matches with you"

"Well, Dr. Lightman – I can understand your impatience I suppose, I mean poor Gillian must be absolutely frantic by now – oh, when you come again would you bring some of the wedding photos, I would really love to see them"

"Jenkins, I am only gonna ask you this one…more…time – WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Ok" suddenly Jenkins face became deadly serious, "Here's the deal Cal, there are certain things a man…misses when he is locked up in prison. So, I want you to arrange a sort of a 'conjugal' visit for me"

"Wot! That's it! you want me to get some…hooker, or one of your crazy fans in here for you to have sex with"

"Wow, you catch on fast don't you Cal…but hookers…no, not my style at all, and as for my 'crazy fans' Mmmm I think they are all just a bit too crazy for me – no ..I have someone very specific in mind, and that, dear Dr. is where you come in"

"If you're talking about who I think you are you fucking bastard…."

"Oh God no Cal - no, no, no – never. I have the highest regards the sanctity of marriage, so as delightful as your dear wife might be…I wouldn't dream of asking you to…loan her out to me"

"Then who are the bloody hell are you on about?"

"Oh, let me see now…my type of woman…Well I like them feisty and intelligent. Someone with a touch of Latin temper about them….."

Jenkins sat back in his chair and grinned. Then, very casually he looked at the two way mirror and gave a little wave.

**xXx**

In the room behind the mirror there was stunned silence.

Torres just stared and tried to control the nausea that was rising from her stomach.

Loker took of his headphones and swung round to face her.

"Oh my God Ria, he's talking about you – he wants you!"


	31. Chapter 31

**OK...REALLY REALLY short chapter here...but it is just setting up for the BIG one which will follow soon...PROMISE...(oh and to keep you all on tenerhookies as wel...sly giggles)...PLEEEEEEZZZZZZZ don't hate me**

THE PLAN

As Cal stormed into the watching room Ria started to open her mouth but was cut off instantly by the 'Lightman finger'

"NO!...No way Torres, don't even THINK about it"

"But I have a kind of a plan – you see…."

"PLAN!..Wot kind of a possible 'plan' could you cum up with against that fuckin nutter Torres?"

"Well if you would just LISTEN to me for a second…."

"NO, nuffin to listen to…Now get all this stuff back to the office..I need to think"

He turned on his heel and stormed out.

Ria swung round on Eli,

"Why won't he just listen to me for once – if I'm right I could make this work I know it"

"Ahh come on Ria – for once I'm with Lightman on this one, I mean did you see the look on Jenkins face when he started talking about you? Do you actually remember what that guy did to women?"

"Of course I remember Loker, but still…there was something about the way he looked at me back in the cube that time…something about the way he spoke…."

"Yeah – that 'something was lust Ria, with more than likely a few other pervy things thrown in there as well"

"No – there was something else"

"Well whatever is was – Lightman has said stay away so ….."

"And what about Sophie Eli?"

"Lightman will figure something out so….Ria – don't! I know that look and …just don't ok"

"Whatever!...come on then, lets get packed up"

**xXx**

For once Ria had gone to the FBI building and had managed to trap Reynolds in his little used office there.

"Are you crazy woman?"

"Reynolds…Ben…you have got to think about what I have told you. I am right, I know I am but no-one will even discuss it with me back there because Lightman said no"

"Damn right! And why do you think he said no Ria?"

"Ben PLEASE – will you just stop and consider this. If we set everything up right and it looks like it's going wrong…that I am wrong…then you can pull me out at any time – I'll be safe- but what if I'm right! Think about Sophie…and Gillian…."

Ria knew that Ben had a certain 'soft spot' for Gillian, and she watched it sink in.

"We'll have to run it by my boss, and it will have to be totally planned out – and the ultimate decision as to when or weather we pull you out will be my call Torres, you get that – my call…and all this is only if…and I mean IF – we decide to go ahead"

"Lightman cannot know about this, you know that don't you ?"

"Oh yeah!"

**xXx**

**A/N so whatdyer think Ria's plan is? What could she have seen in Jenkins that no-one is did?  
Sorry if this chapter comes up looking weird in any way but the editing on this site is REALLY playing me up...**


	32. Chapter 32

**OK...So people not liking that last short chapter then...not one tiny little reveiw (whimper whimper) Right then... This is a LONG chapter...**

It is also a definate M that has content relating to 'Dom-Sub' type stuff and the usual Lightman naughty languge... You have been warned... the next chapter will more than likely be the last...I worked real hard on this bit tho so ...pleeezzz reveiw someone...anyone (Sob)

__

Disclaimer as norm

**SOMETIMES YOU JUST KNOW…..**

"Ok- so the boss has gone for it. I am still not happy about this at all Ria – but we have a child and an outta state social worker missing here so…."

"It'll be ok Ben, you and your men are going to be just the other side of the wall watching – which I must admit makes it a little harder for me – I just need to make sure that I am completely in my character and…"

Ben saw the look that flashed across her face, "You having second thoughts Ria? Cos we can put a stop to this right now! You do not have to go through with this…"

"I'm fine Ben. Right I just need to get changed, that will help me get into character more…have you put together all the things I asked for?"

"Yeah – though I'm not sure what…"

"If this works, you'll understand"

**xXx**

Ria paused as her hand rested on the handle of the door.

In her heart of hearts so knew she was right about Jenkins, it was her ability to pull off the role that was causing her to hesitate and take in deep, calming breaths.

"Ok Ria, you can do this – you have to do this" the speech was almost silent and meant for her own ears only.

She threw open the door and walked straight into the middle of the room where Jenkins sat cuffed to a chair with a guard by his side.

Her stance was confident and her face just bordering contemptuous.

She was wearing a crisp white blouse with no adornments or frills, a black leather skirt ending just below her knees and ankle lace up high heeled boots.

"I understand that you wanted to see me Jenkins?"

"Oh yes Ria, and may I say you look lovelier than I remember" Jenkins finished his sentence with a deliberate lick of his lips.

Ignoring it all Ria turned to the guard,

"I'll take the keys, you can go now"

Nodding curtly the man placed a set of keys in her hands, took one last look at Jenkins, then left.

They both heard the locking of the door afterwards.

"I think, my delightful little playmate, for this deal to go ahead you are going to have to unchain me. I have to say, I am delighted – though more than a little surprised – that you agreed to this. Tell me – does your mentor know what you are doing?"

Ria turned so that she was standing directly in front of him.

"A 'deal' is, in essence, an agreement between two or more parties Jenkins, and I am not convinced that we have got to that point yet"

"I'm sorry, I assumed that the fact that you were here meant you had been advised of my …requests…and had agreed to them"

"Why don't you tell me what it is exactly that you think is going to happen"

"Well it's a very simple arrangement. I..get you…for a period of 2 hours, to do with what I want, with the obvious exception of causing you any …permanent damage…..and after that I give you the information I have acquired as to the whereabouts of that pretty little girl Sophie and her temporary guardian"

Ria kept the contempt clear on her face.

"You haven't as yet confirmed that they are both alive and well"

"Oh they are, I'm afraid that you will have to trust me on that point, but I give you my word. What I cannot guarantee is how much longer they will stay that way"

Very slowly Ria moved forward and unlocked him from the chair, not once letting her eyes leave his.

Once he was free she took a few steps backwards as he almost jumped up.

As he started to move towards her Ria saw just the faintest flicker of puzzlement in his eyes as she continued to show no fear or nervousness…just the same hard contempt.

He stopped within a few inches and she could feel him searching her face.

"Well, my dear Miss Torres, I only have a limited time frame here so I think we should begin"

"I don't recall actually having agreed to anything yet Jenkins, and until I do – YOU will keep a respectful distance and take that repugnant leer of your face and out of your voice"

There it was! Just a brief flicker of shock and – arousal!

"Ria, I don't think you quite understand …"

"I understand perfectly thank you – and unless I tell you otherwise you WILL address me as Miss Torres – Do YOU understand Jenkins?"

Just a half step back…and a fractional hint of confusion in his eyes – It was all she needed to know that she had been right!

This time it was Ria that took a pace forward. She was right in his face.

Placing her fingers on his chest and allowing a hint of a smile float past her mouth Ria pushed,

Taken by surprise, the back of Jenkins knees made contact with the chair and he toppled back into it.

Before he could move Ria hitched up her skirt and straddled him.

Now she was sitting on his lap with her hands on his shoulders and her face was higher than his forcing him to look up into her eyes.

"Now you get to hear MY take on this deal – Andrew. IF…I decide to play this game with you it will not be a free for all – there will be rules – my rules, and if you are to stand any hope of getting want you want…some of this…"

She ran her fingers up the outside of the considerable amount of stockinged thigh that she was now showing.

"Or this…"

Very slowly – without taking her eyes of him she undid the top button of her blouse allowing him the merest glimpse of the ultra lacy red bra underneath.

"You are going to have to learn your place with me. If you are a good boy and learn quickly then there will be rewards…"

She stood up and walked slowly to the table at the side of the room, this was where they had left the bag for her.

Opening the top she took out what she needed.

Spinning round and keeping her hands behind her back, she moved back to her place standing in front of him.

"If – however you misbehave, break the rules, disrespect me in any way – there are consequences for that too"

Quickly her hand shot out with the small leather crop and she clipped him across his thigh which elicited a gasp from the shocked man.

"So what do you think of MY deal Andrew?"

He sat and looked at her, his breath was coming hard and fast now, his eyes had taken on a glazed appearance.

"Yes…oh yes Ria, I…"

Thrack! Another, harder swipe hit his other thigh.

"WHAT did you just call me?"

"Sorry..I am so very sorry Miss Torres. Please forgive my mistake"

**xXx**

Ben was open mouthed staring at the live monitor.

Yes she had given him a brief outline of what she had planned – but man!

"Reynolds – Hey Reynolds I think we could be getting some trouble here"

One of his colleagues pulled him away from that monitor to show him another.

It was the main entrance of the building they were in and it clearly showed a very angry Cal Lightman getting into it with the security guards. Eli Loker was also there making thwarted attempts to calm his boss down.

"Oh great – looks like Lightman has found out what Torres is doing…He will be in here any second and we have to stop him from breaking down the door and wrecking any chance Torres has of pulling this off"

**xXx**

Ria had no idea of the drama that was playing out just beyond the door of the room she was in.

She was completely focused on her role – and of the task ahead.

Jenkins appeared to have capitulated quickly to the 'dom' woman she had become… maybe a little too quickly so she had to play this very carefully.

Everything in her wanted to beat the crap out of him until he told her what she needed to know but she knew that would just 'blow it'

She walked slowly round him, tapping the crop lightly on her hand.

"Have you 'played' before Andrew, because I am not into ..teaching amateurs, it irritates me when my playmate doesn't understand his place"

"I have tried…..everything in my time…..Miss Torres"

Thwack!

"I didn't ask you a life history question did I? Do ..You..Know..Your ….Place when you are in the presence of a highly ranked dominatrix?"

"Yes…Yes I do Miss Torres"

"Then do you agree that you are subservient to me and therefore will adhere to my rules and wishes?"

He was hesitating, she could see the indecision creeping in.

Using the pivotal weight of her body she tipped the chair from behind him and he went sprawling onto the floor.

Speaking in a hiss through gritted teeth she rounded on him.

"I do NOT expect to be kept waiting for answers! If I ask you a question you will answer immediately – IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes…yes Miss Torres I understand, and I agree"

**xXx**

"Wot the fuckin hell is goin on here Reynolds? I thought I made it quite clear….."

"Shut up Lightman and listen"

Ben pointed to the live monitor.

Cal couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

The crazed serial killer was laying on the floor of the room whilst Torres stood above him with a…..a damn crop in her hand..he heard her speak…

"Well damn well assume the correct position you nasty little man"

Jenkins quickly scrambled to his knees in front of her, his head down and his hands locked behind his back.

"Wot the bleedin hell is going on in there?"

"When you just blew Torres out, without even listening to her, she came to me. She told me that she was certain that she had got…well her word "Vibes" off Jenkins when she had been in the cube with him"

"Vibes? Wot are you going on about? Wot 'Vibes'? Are you going to explain this to me in bloody English"

"Well I didn't fully get what she was saying, but basically – it looks like somehow she picked up that this creep likes to be…well…dominated. Cal, look man whatever it is ..at the moment it seems to be working, sit down and let her do her thing – who knows…."

Cals mouth was still open, but he sat on the nearest chair and continued to watch the screen.

**xXx**

"So…the question that now remains is…what do I want to do with you for two hours. Firstly I will get myself more comfortable"

Torres really didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to.

If she had known at the time that she was now being watched by not only the FBI but also Cal Lightman and Loker…..

"You may watch"

Jenkins lifted his head as Ria slowly undid her blouse and let it slide from her body.

Undoing the button and zip of her skirt, she let it pool on the floor at her feet.

Placing one foot outside the circle of leather she hooked it up on the toe of her other foot and flicked it so that it slammed into Jenkins face. To give him his dues he didn't even flinch.

What he thought had been a bra turned out to be a full body basque corset which cinched in her waist and pushed her breasts up.

The attached suspenders led down to the black stockings.

She stood there for a few moments, allowing the full impact to wash over him.

"Enough leering scum, pick up my clothes – I want them neatly folded on that chair – NOW!"

Jenkins shot up to attend to his task.

**xXx**

"Christ" was the most that Cal could manage.

"Well she certainly looks the part – I mean wow she is hot!"

Simultaneously Ben and Cal turned and glared at Loker.

"What? - are trying to tell me that Ria doesn't look hot in that get up"

"Torres is currently in an incredibly dangerous situation in there Loker and all you can do is 'letch' over wot she is wearing?"

"Well I… I…Hell yeah, sorry but….And how does she know how to do all this stuff, I mean …do you think she is in to this kinda gig in normal circumstances?"

"LOKER"

"Ok, ok I just …I'll just shut up"

He had, however set up that little seed of a question that now started growing in both Cal's and Ben's minds.

**xXx**

"You consider that neatly folded"

Ria swept the clothes from the chair and then strode overto her little bag of tricks.

Replacing the small crop she now removed a long handled switch stick.

Jenkins was frantically trying to pick up the clothes again as she brought down the first swipe.

He visibly showed pain but made no sound.

"Did I tell you to do that?"

"No Miss Torres"

"Over the chair – NOW"

Jenkins draped himself face down over the chair and Ria proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

She was close to being out of breath by the time she had finished.

"What is that noise? Are you…crying scum?"

"Ye..Yes Miss Torres"

"You are PATHETIC… I told you I don't play with ameteurs and that is what you are. I'm leaving you aren't worth my time or skills"

This was it…this was her shot…Had she taken it far enough?

She hard him crawling across the floor towards her.

"No..No please…Miss Torres ..I'll do better, please stay"

Turning she kicked him hard enough that he was now on his back on the floor. Quickly she placed a sharp high heel against his groin.

"What will you give me to stay and train you properly"

"I…anything, anything Miss Torres ..please…"

"Where are they?"

His eyes widened as she started to put pressure on the heel that was in his groin.

"They…they are in the back og a refridgeration truck – it is not turned on, but is airtight. They should still be alive though…just…it's parked at….."

**xXx**

"Lets go Lightman, come on move"

Ben was driving at breakneck speed through the streets. There were police motorbike front runners clearing his way.

"Yer men will be getting Torres outta there now won't they?"

"No – Can't risk it – she has to stay in there and keep up the act until we know he hasn't lied"

"Shit I hope she can hold it together"

"We're nearly there, if we find them – if they're there Cal, I ring them and will pull her straight out man"

He swerved violently into a side road that led to an overgrown field.

Cal was out and running towards a van before the car had fully stopped.

The whole area seemed to erupt into a wild party of sirens and flashing lights as Ben caught up with Cal and they both started clawing at the doors.

A mechanical device was there instantly cutting through the locks …..It was almost black inside but they could just make out outlines of bodies.

"Paramedics – NOW"

Everything was controlled, but appeared chaotic.

Cal was pushed to one side as teams of people flooded into the back of the Van.

"Reynolds!...Ben…is it them…are they?..."

He watched Ben push his way threw the medics and jump down, he immediately got on his cell.

"It's them Cal – and they are both alive – Yeah Wilson…get her outta there, now!"


	33. Chapter 33

__**HERE IT IS...Te last Chapter...Thank you soooo much everyone who has reveiwed, sent pm's alerted to this story...I love you all and hope you enjoy the last chapter...**__

Disclaimer as norm….

**PULLING IT TOGETHER**

Cal was so tired that he didn't even hear her come in which is why he jumped so much when she first spoke.

"So what…You've livin here now? What the hell…"

"SHIT Torres! You scared the crap outta me creepin in like that…Fuck me"

"Well that's something I never thought I would hear coming out of the mouth of Dr Cal Lightman"

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"That he was scared by something" she clarified.

"Torres, it's 2am – wot the bloody hell are you doing here? You're not even supposed to be back at work, yet alone in the office at 2 bloody am"

"It's a nice try at deflection Cal, but you still haven't answered my original question have you?" 

She walked further in to his library come bedroom, come living room as it now appeared to have become. 

Pushing a collection of empty pizza boxes from a chair she sat down.

Dragging his hands through his hair and scratching at the stubble on his face he faced her stare.

"It's just…easier this way at the moment that's all" 

He sounded so defeated that Ria wanted to throw her arms round him, or shake him, she wasn't sure which – maybe both.

"You have all your family, now safe and in a beautiful new home – how can this" she waved her arms around, " Be 'easier' than being with them at the moment?"

"Yeah, bout that Ria….Yer know, I really have bin meaning to talk to you about….well to thank you really, and check on how you were an everything ….." 

She stood up, walked through the clutter that covered the floor and sat next to him.

"I don't NEED thanks – I don't want it, and I am fine. The guys let me beat the crap out of the prick before they took him away – that and a few bottles of wine and a three hour bath was all I needed. I AM however, more then a little pissed that I did all that to get your family together and safe….and now this?"

Cal sighed and then took a good look at her face.

He recognised that 'set, determined' look and knew she was not going to give this up.

On a fleeting afterthought he found that he actually welcomed the thought of talking to someone about the mess his life was in at the moment – and why not her. 

"Go get us some fresh coffee, let me wash me face and wake myself up a bit and…you've got yourself a deal"

Ria immediately flashed him a smile of encouragement and headed off the to kitchen area.

**xXx**

"So I thought we would all have a good cry, hugging, kissing, all that crap….Thought we could finally start the whole bonding together as one family, finally complete - Shows how much I know!"

"Cal….tell me"

"Well..I took Sophie straight back after a quick check up at the hospital. I placed her in Gillian's arms….God she hung on to her so hard I thought she would crush her….Then …she just disappeared up to Sophie's room with her – I don't think she has really cum out since" He shrugged his shoulders.

"All the female brigade went streaming after her, Em, Cami, Social worker…..I left them to it for a while, had a shower, got fresh clothes…even shaved…As soon as I set foot in the room I felt the freeze"

"Freeze? From who?"

"Gill"

"But …I don't understand…"

"Oh…YOU don't understand"

"Cal, …have you talked to her at all since we got Sophie back?"

"Tried to"

"Well what about the others?

"They seemed to be as confused as I am….They've tried to talk to her about it but…..Anyway – I have been 'advised' just to give her time and space…that somehow she associates me with….Well just about everything that's gone wrong really…" His voice trailed off into a wry laugh.

Ria was in a state of confused silence.

Cal couldn't think of anything else to say so he filled the awkward gap by polishing off the 4th cup of coffee he had had since the conversation started.

"So….You've just accepted that have you? …For once in your life you have decided to listen to someone else's advise …and… somehow you have managed to pick the ONE time that you should have ignored it!"

"So wot the hell I supposed to do Torres? When I'm there she acts like a refrigerator, when I'm not there she seems happy and contented – so I'm told – so, here I am…living…here!"

"Idiot"

"WOT?"

"You heard! YOU, Lightman, are going to go take a shower, shave, change and then we are both going to take you back to your home – your family!...I DID NOT go through all that crap to have it end up like this!"

**xXx**

They were sitting outside his house in her car.

Twice she had opened her door to get out and twice he had started up a conversation causing her to shut it again.

"You're Stalling Lightman"

"I am bloody n…"

"You're scared"

"Don't be so bloody ridic…"

"You don't know how to handle this – you have NO idea what to expect and therefore how to react to it. You have lost the control and it is scaring the SHIT outta you"

"Alright miss bloody know it all – so wot do I do? Wot happens when I go in there and my wife….Gillian, just….shuts down the second she sees me"

He hung his head.

"Let's face it…I've fucked up every other relationship I've had so…"

"She loves you…You love her…you…the both of you always have done. Just …go in there and ….talk – let her talk, even if it takes all night, just wait, she will open up Cal" 

Cal flung open his door and shoved his hands in his pockets…walking towards the house, with Torres hotly in pursuit, he started muttering.

"Can't believe I am taking relationship advise from a bloody former 'bag checker' bleedin nuts this is…"

**xXx**

"DAD!"

Cal only just managed to slow and stop her pace as his daughter threw herself into him.

"Yeah, alright luv – it's only bin a couple of days sweetheart…anyway, you seem to be alright...how's…everyone else?"

"Oh, like you really want to know about 'everyone else' – Gill is….ok I guess"

"Well that sounded totally convincing – Why don't you get Torres here something to drink while I….."

"She's in Sophie's room – with Sophie and Vince"

Ria moved to his side before following Emily to the Kitchen.

"Remember what I said…mouth shut ears open…And NO reading her"

**xXx**

Sophie was fast asleep curled up on her lap.

Her arm was loosely gripping the crib, rocking it as Vincent slept.

Gillian had looked up briefly when he had pushed the door open, as soon as she saw who it was she lowered her head once more and continued gazing at the small blonde girl in her lap.

Cal quietly crossed the room pushing the door shut behind him.

When he reached the crib he gently picked up the sleeping baby and sat on a low but very comfortable chair that was almost opposite the one Gill was in. 

Vincent woke partially and started to murmur but Cal just put his lips to the baby's cheek and whispered -

"It's alright boy, it's just yer dad"

This seemed to be enough as Vincent drifted off again. 

"We have to sort this out Gill – so when you're ready, I'm here"

She didn't look up, but he heard her take a slightly larger breath.

"Where have you been sleeping?"

"Office..Library"

"Why?"

"It….it seemed to….disturb you - when I was around, so…."

"She could have died Cal, so easily. I could have found her only to lose her again, I…I don't think I could have dealt with that"

"I know…I know that you…blame me for all this ….I'm sorry ..thing is Gill, I just don't know why" 

She didn't answer him, she just continued to gaze at the sleeping Sophie.

They stayed like this for the next hour.

"I never wanted to take that 'Jenkins case in the first place – you knew that"

"I remember you weren't keen, but we discussed it and in the end you agreed"

"Of course I agreed Cal – I always end up 'agreeing' with you"

"So that's it? – this is all my fault because I took the Jenkins case in the first place?"

"It's not just that"

"Then wot Gill? Are you gonna tell me what?" 

He could see tear drops falling on the pink sleep suit that Sophie was wearing, he was desperate to hold her, kiss her, tell her that he was sorry for whatever it was he had done.

He stayed in his seat.

That wouldn't have worked, he had to actually know.

So he waited. 

"You hunted her down, you found her – YOU made all the arrangements for me to have her back, my Sophie, my little baby was coming back to me at last – and you did all that – for me"

Cal was puzzled, he had no idea where this was going, but he could hear the pain in her voice, how much effort she was having to put into talking to him, so once again he kept quiet, and waited.

It was another ten minutes or so before she spoke again.

"And…when you took that call…..I was losing her all over again - all I could think was …this was your fault. If you hadn't taken the Jenkins case, if you hadn't tracked her down and made all the arrangements to make sure we could adopt her…if you hadn't done all that… then I would be going through the pain of losing her again"

She was starting to lose it.

Her whole body was convulsing and it was starting to wake the sleeping Sophie. 

In an instant Cal had returned Vincent to his crib and was delicately lifting the small child from Gills lap.

He settled her in her bed, just whispering his hands over her blonde curls for a moment until he was sure she had re-settled, then, he lifted Gill out of her chair, swung her into his arms and carried her out and through to their room. 

As he placed her on the bed she started to struggle.

"No! I need to be with her"

"Gill – Gillian listen to me, look at me luv – Sophie is fine, she's asleep and she's safe – please darlin just….just lay back for a few minutes, you are exhausted"

To his surprise she did as he asked. 

He sat beside her and stroked the hair away from her face where it had stuck to the wet tears.

"I've missed you Cal – so much. You walked away – you just left me to…to deal with it all"

"I thought that was wot you wanted - I am so sorry Gill,, I've really fucked all this up haven't I?"

She gripped his hand so tightly that even he had to struggle not to wince.

"Never …never leave me again, no matter what I say or do..promise me Cal – never leave me – leave …us"

He scooped her up against him, now close to tears himself.

"Never… I promise you that my luv"

**xXx**

"So, do you think they are ok up there?"

Emily looked nervous, so Ria dragged up one of her best re assuring smiles.

"It will take time Em, but yeah, they'll work it out, I mean I haven't seen his body go flying past any window so that's got to be a good sign hasn't it?"

This did the trick and the corners of Emily's mouth inched up. 

"Hey you two, I've got hot chocolate with marshmallows here"

Cami walked thru from the kitchen grasping mugs in her hands.

She and Tim had turned up shortly after Ria and Cal had.

Both Ria and Emily gratefully reached out for the comforting beverages.

Sitting down on the large sofa with them she grinned.

"Well they've gone into their bedroom so that's a step in the right direction isn't it?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Ria looked at her.

"Oh I have had Tim sitting near the top of the stairs since we got here, he's been texting me with updates"

"I should take him a drink" Emily started to get up until Cami's hand gesture stopped her.

"No – he needs to concentrate, give him one of these and he'll be snoring within ten minutes. Leave him to do his work…he'll be fine for another hour or so yet"

"You are so mean to him"

"I know Em…and he loves me for it"

All three burst out laughing.

**xXx**

It had been a couple of days.

Cal was back home and things were calming down.

It would take them all time they had agreed, and some counselling Gill had insisted.

Cal had gone through his usual routine of complaining, moaning, running down the whole 'psycho babble brigade' as he referred to them, but secretly he tended to agree. 

The kids, as kids do, had bounced right back once the 'adults' had stopped arguing.

Sophie, despite the somewhat shaky start to her new life and family had blossomed and seemed to have taken to Cal almost instantly even though he had been introduced later then the others.

She tended to trail round after him all over the house.

"I can't help it if beautiful females find me irresistible" he had proclaimed when Gill pretended to be jealous.

Cal had fallen for the little curly blonde instantly despite the fact that she was severely interfering with his love life as she crept into their bed many nights demanding to be cuddled by both of them.

**xXx**

Sitting at his desk one morning just staring at the new photos of his complete family that adorned his desk, he realised that he had a huge soppy grin on his face.

He tried hard to remove it and re-establish the hard nosed cynical scientist face, just in case one of the staff walked in – but he just couldn't.

The grim just would not be replaced.

'Sod it' he thought…why not…why not allow his happiness to show.

He had a perfect family, a job that for the most part he loved and he could not remember the last time – if there ever was one – that he had felt this contented and complete. 

It was early but he poured himself a small whiskey.

'A toast' he thought…..

A toast to Tornadoes….

**The… (at last…..) END**


End file.
